Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU. When a band of enemies appear and defeat the Senshi, Haruka abandons her destiny as a Senshi, feeling guilty about failing the Princess. Can she find redemption and power in time to save her friends? Or will evil finally win? Rating for safety.
1. Silver Crystal Stolen!

Konnichiwa minna-san! For those of you who don't know me (which should be a lot considering this is my first posted BSSM fic), I am the author Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter. And this is my muse Elphie Muse.

Elphie Muse: The author's a bit of a _Wicked_ and _Stargate SG-1_ fan if you couldn't tell from the pen name.

Yes well...they're just so dang cool. Anywho, getting back to the point.

Elphie Muse: You had one?

Quit interrupting me! -ahem- As I said, this is my first official BSSM fanfic...

Elphie Muse: No it isn't. You did a crossover with _Stargate SG-1_ and _BSSM_ a few months ago.

:Duct tapes Elphie Muse's mouth shut: I realize this, but that was a crossover. This is a solo _BSSM_ fic, as in no crossover with other shows/series. But if these readers want to go read that series as well, please do!...Shameless plug I know.

Okay, the whole idea for this fic got started last Friday, July 7 as myself and several of my old friends from high school were sitting around in my basement being amused by the live action PGSM. In between uploading episodes from You Tube, I was surfing said site and discovered the amusing and (as I quickly learned) awesome joys of Seramyu, the Sailor Moon live action musicals. That's right. Sailor Moon Musicals. Complete with singing and dancing...don't diss till you see the clips. Anyways, I found a site that had a majority of clips and songs that had to do with two actresses who had once played Haruka/Uranus and Michiru/Neptune. One of these clips had Uranus getting bit by Dracula's daughter and an idea clicked in my mind.

Elphie Muse:pulls duct tape off: What the author is saying is, some of the speeches/scenes in this fic as well as the storyline for this fic alone are loosely based off of the Seramyu clips from Last Dracul and Transylvania no Mori.

Hai. So when one of these speeches show up I will let you all know. Now enough of my ramblings. On with the first chapter!

_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon_, all related characters and spin off series that make the creator money are not mine. If they were...well...I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college or working, now would I?

* * *

A warm wind sprang up and Tenno Haruka narrowed her green eyes as her short dirty blonde hair swayed in the breeze. She ignored the laughter and teasing that the other eight Sailor Senshi were partaking in. Instead, her hand went into her pocket and tightened around her henshin pen.

A warm hand suddenly rested on her arm and she looked down into the soft blue eyes of her sea green haired partner, Kaioh Michiru. "You all right?" Michiru asked.

"The wind doesn't feel right…" Haruka said softly. "Something's coming. I can feel it," she said.

Michiru looked down. "The sea has been growing more stormy…"

"Are you two just going to stand there?" a blonde demanded, her long blonde hair in two odango pigtails.

As Haruka opened her mouth to reply a violent gust of wind sprang up and Haruka's head whipped around, her eyes narrowed and cold. Several nasty looking creatures sprang up and surrounded the nine girls.

"Not more enemies!" Usagi, the blonde in pigtails, exclaimed.

"No time for arguments or complaints!" Haruka said. She pulled her henshin pen and raised it to the sky. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make UP!"

"Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

The nine Senshi stood back to back in a circle, hands and feet in fighting stances. "So…any ideas on what these things are?" Mars asked.

"Fight first, figure out later," Uranus replied.

"Kill…Moon Princess…" several creatures growled.

"I don't think so," Jupiter growled back.

The Sailor Team began fighting valiantly against the snarling, vicious looking creatures. It was soon clear that the four creatures that had appeared were more than a match for the nine Senshi.

"They're too strong!" Saturn cried.

"What do we do?" Venus asked.

"We need to get Sailor Moon out of here!" Pluto said, blocking a swipe from one of the creatures.

"I'm not leaving you guys alone to fight that!" Moon cried, dodging several swipes from a particularly looking nasty creature.

Uranus blocked an attack with her Space Sword and grabbed Moon's wrist. "It's our job to protect you Princess. Please understand that." She looked over at the others who nodded. The Wind Senshi pulled Sailor Moon away from the battle as fast as she was able to.

A blur passed them and they skidded to a halt. Uranus lifted her Space Sword slightly and stood protectively in front of Moon. A figure in elegant black fighting clothes smiled at Uranus, a sword in his right hand. His jet-black hair was tied back behind his head, a cold smirk on his face.

"Hand over the Moon Princess and you'll live," he commanded in a suave voice.

"Never," Uranus returned. "Space Sword Blaster!" The man easily deflected the attack. Uranus' eyes widened in disbelief. "Masaka…" she whispered. (Impossible)

"You can't beat me Uranus. No one can. Not even your beloved Princess."

"Who are you?" Moon demanded.

"I am the man who will kill you," he returned.

"Come try it," Uranus challenged.

"With pleasure," he snarled. He blurred in and began attacking Uranus with incredible speed. The Wind Senshi stumbled backwards, barely deflecting each blow that came at her. Sweat began beading on her forehead.

_He's good…_ she thought.

The man smiled. "You can't beat me Uranus. You never will be able to, not even if you had those bracelets Galaxia gave you."

Uranus and Moon's eyes widened. "How do you know about those?" Moon demanded of him.

"I've been watching you Sailor Senshi for a long, long time," he said. "I know everything about you all." His gaze shifted to Uranus. "No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to wash the blood from your hands. You are evil."

Uranus' eyes hardened. "I'll show you evil," she snarled. She lunged at him. He easily dodged her rage driven attack and slammed his left forearm into her neck. Uranus went flying head over heels into the side of a building and crumpled to the ground. Darkness overtook her.

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon_**

Haruka awoke a short time later, her head throbbing uncontrollably. She pushed herself up and rubbed her head as she looked. "Koneko-chan?" she called, using her nickname for Usagi. When she heard no answer she rose to her feet and began heading back towards the way she and Usagi had come in their transformed states.

As she entered the construction area she could see signs of a fierce battle. As she looked down in the center of the pit her green eyes widened and welled up with tears. "M…masaka…" she whispered hoarsely. She ran down to the center and knelt down next to the still form of Rei. She checked for a pulse. She moved on to the other three Inner Senshi. She then checked Setsuna and Hotaru.

She bowed her head before pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number. "I need ambulances at the new construction site. There are injured people here." She hung up the phone when done and replaced it. Her eyes then fell upon a still form of a sea green haired girl. "No…" she whispered.

Haruka ran to Michiru's side and frantically checked for a pulse. "Don't leave me Michi…" she whispered, unable to find a pulse. "Don't leave me…please…"

"Ha…Haruka…" a weak voice whispered.

"Michiru! Stay still. The ambulance is on the way."

The Sea Senshi weakly shook her head. "Princess…is she…"

Haruka carefully got up and found Usagi's unconscious body. She checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Haruka then returned to Michiru's side. "She's alive. She's alive Michiru. Don't talk. Save your strength."

Michiru feebly held her lover's hand. "They…got…Crystal…"

Haruka frowned and looked back at Usagi. Her eyes could see the damaged locket and the missing Silver Crystal. "No…"

"Haruka…I'm scared…" Michiru whispered.

The blonde looked back at the girl in her arms. "You are not leaving me. Do you understand me? I'm not letting any of you go."

"Gomen…na sai…" Michiru whispered, her hand falling limp. (I'm sorry)

"Michiru…" Haruka said, gently shaking the girl. "Michiru? This isn't funny. Michiru? Michiru!" Haruka all but shouted. She checked for a pulse. "Doushite? DOUSHITE?" she screamed (Why). Tears spilled from her eyes as she held the limp body of her lover. "IIE!" she shrieked to the heavens, her cry echoing off the buildings. (No)

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon_**

A figure watched from the shadows as Haruka numbly watched her companions being loaded into ambulances. He wore dark navy midnight blue baggy pants along with a similar colored leather tunic over a white baggy shirt. A black belt was buckled around his waist and black boots covered his feet. Black gloves that covered his fingers three quarters of the way were strapped to his hands. A black mask covered the top half of his head and his hair.

Several gold hoop earrings were in each ear, more in the left than in the right. A curved sword, similar looking to Uranus' Space Sword, was thrusted through the belt on the left side. His arms were folded over his chest as he watched the emergency vehicles speed away.

"So…it has at last begun," he said softly. He turned and began walking away. On the back of his dark shirt was a symbol embroidered in gold. It was the symbol of the planet Uranus.

* * *

I know I know! Short and not long enough. But the good news is after six days of writing I'm done with this fic.

Elphie Muse: More good news is the fact that this will be a series.

Hai. Stay tuned for more chapters and all that. Until then, please be nice and review. Reviews will make me happy. Just no flames please. If you flame me the Sailor Senshi will not forgive you.

And for those of you who have been reading my Stargate SG-1 fic Wolfwalker, I'm sad to say the writer's block wall is still strong as ever there. I think I need a big break from SG-1 stories for a while. So...don't kill me, okay? Arigatou!...erm...thanks...:mutters: I've been listening to Japanese stuff for too long...NAH!


	2. Shame of Uranus! Haruka Leaves!

Sorry for no updates yesterday, but I was out with my Dad.

Elphie Muse: That's no excuse...well...maybe it is since you had no access to a computer...

Yes. He took me shooting and my belief that anyone can use a gun has been reaffirmed.

Elphie Muse: Well if you can do it...

Watch it. What I mean is, it doesn't take much skill to point and aim a firearm...unless it's a sniper rifle. That does take skill but a regular hand gun? No skill.

Elphie Muse: You like fighting styles and weapons that must have skill, don't you?

Yeah...I find them more honorable...um...we're getting off topic here...

Elphie Muse: Oh yeah...

Getting on with it before everyone maims me. Here's today's chapter! Hope you enjoy it! We'll have more at the end.

All characters in this story are purely fictional. Any relations to persons, living or dead, are purely coincidental. As for the characters that appear in this story, I only own one and he's in this chapter. The rest aren't mine...yet...but they will be...in my dreams...

* * *

Haruka stared at Usagi's unconscious form hooked up to numerous machines and equipment. Several weeks had passed and she had encountered the man several times again since their first meeting. In each encounter he had won and laughed at her weakness, saying how she should have stayed evil. Haruka bowed her head, words coming to her mind… _No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to wash the blood from your hands. You are evil…_

"I'm not evil…" she whispered, staring at her hands. "I did what I had to against Galaxia…it was the best way to fight her…it was…" she insisted. "But the blood will never be washed from my hands…I've known that for the past year. I'm sorry Princess." She set a bag on the bed addressed to Usagi and Luna and walked out of the room.

Haruka walked down the hallway of the hospital, looking in at the others who were in slightly better shape than Usagi. The blonde stopped at a private room and looked in. Hooked up to more machines than Usagi was Michiru, the heart monitor beeping every few seconds as the breathing machine helped the violinist breathe.

Haruka silently walked in and kissed Michiru gently on the forehead. "Gomen koi…gomen…" (Sorry love...sorry...)

Haruka turned and left the room and walked out of the hospital. She walked to her yellow sports car and hopped in. She started the engine and drove away. Several minutes later the city of Tokyo was behind her and growing more distant as she increased pressure on the gas pedal.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka hefted her pack onto her shoulders and headed into the woods. She stayed on the main trail for a few hours, but once she had gone in deep enough, she stepped off the path and went into the forest. She trekked for hours, sweat eventually sliding down her face. She ignored it, unable to get the images of her friends and lover lying near death in the hospital out of her mind.

Snow soon began to fall and she paused long enough to pull on a warmer jacket. She then went on her way and shoved her way through the thick brush. The snow began falling heavier and drifts began to form, slowly at first, but it grew quicker at alarming speed. Within minutes a full blizzard was going.

Haruka struggled to keep going and find a suitable shelter, but the elements proved to be the victor. The blonde stumbled forward several more feet before collapsing to the ground. She closed her eyes and gave into the sleep that her body craved. Snow began covering her tall lithe form.

Several minutes passed and a figure in dark navy midnight blue appeared. He saw the shape of Haruka's body and carefully picked her up, pack and all, as if she weighed nothing. He carefully wrapped a thick, warm cloak around her body and rose to his feet. He began walking, the snow swirling around him. He made his way to a decent size building and walked through the gates.

The man walked through the deserted, torch lit halls and came to a halt in front of a decent size room. He went in and gently placed Haruka on the bed after he removed the large pack. He pulled a blanket over her and lit a lone candle. His work done, the man left the room, his cloak over his shoulder.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around the room she was in, weird shadows being cast on the walls and ceiling due to the candle on the bedside table. She rose to her feet and picked up the candle. She began wandering around the room, determined to get her bearings and find out where she was.

Once she was familiar with the room she cracked open the door and listened for voices. Hearing none, she crept out and walked down the hall, surprised that she had not run into anyone thus far. She rounded a corner and found herself outside. She immediately shut her eyes against the glare of the sun off of the snow. She opened her eyes and grew accustomed to the light. She looked around the grounds and was surprised to see that they were well maintained.

"Nice to see you awake," a warm, kind voice said.

She turned and saw a man about her age standing in front of her wearing a heavy dark navy midnight blue robe. Several gold hoop earrings glinted in the sun, more in his left than in his right. "Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.

"I found you outside last night asleep in the blizzard," he said. "I brought you to this old abandoned temple…my home."

"You're a priest?"

"No."

"Monk?"

He smiled wider and laughed a little. "I'm no holy man. I'm known as Raijuu Seiten," he said. "Most people call me Rai though."

"Haruka," she said.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"This is a nice place you have here…secluded though."

He nodded. "These past few years I've preferred to be alone. Had some things I needed to sort out and I didn't want to be disturbed. But now I think I'm ready to go back to the city." He looked intently at her, green eyes staring straight into her own. "What brings you out here?"

Haruka looked away. "I did some questionable things about a year ago. My friends forgave me for what I did but…" she trailed off.

"You can't forgive yourself," he finished.

Haruka nodded. "They forgave me so easily too. Even after they…" she stopped and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to you apparently," Rai said. He watched her for several minutes. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like till you figure something out. And if you want, I'll help," he offered.

Haruka looked at him and shrugged. "I've nothing better to do."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka finished tying the belt around her waist and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a heavy brown robe and a pair of black boots. She walked out and looked out of a window at the melting snow. A month had passed since she had arrived at the old temple and she had slowly come to learn peace.

Pushing away the longing for her friends and Michiru she walked down the halls, going a new way she had never gone before. She frowned when she came to a dead end. "Strange…" she murmured. Seeing something on the wall she reached out and brushed some of the dirt away. Confusion appeared on her face when the symbol of Uranus met her eyes. Her eyes widened as the symbol began to glow and the wall slid away.

The blonde carefully walked down the dark corridor, feeling drawn by something. She stepped through a doorway and was suddenly blinded by bright light. As her vision cleared, she saw beautiful white marble floors, walls, ceiling, and columns all around her. As she looked around at her new surroundings, she saw about a dozen different symbols for Uranus. She looked at one wall and saw a huge mural.

The mural was of a large, beautiful kingdom full of smiling, happy people. Upon closer inspection, Haruka recognized several of the people. They were Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Princess Serenity. On the other side of the Moon Princess were Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Next to Serenity was a man in a mask and a tuxedo.

As Haruka moved down the mural, it began to depict fight scenes and scenes of death as an army invaded from the planet behind the moon: Earth. Haruka turned from the mural and saw another on the opposite wall. She walked over and inspected the other mural as well. This one showed a beautiful kingdom, a large symbol of Uranus behind a pair of thrones.

"What is this place?" she whispered softly, her voice echoing off of the walls.

"A temple dedicated of Uranus from the Silver Millennium," a voice said. Haruka turned and saw Rai step out of the shadows, his face serious. "The passageway you found brought you to this place."

"We're still on Earth though…right?" she asked.

He nodded towards a window and she looked out. Stars filled the night sky, the brightest being sea green in color. "Not so much," he said.

"We're on Uranus…aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

Haruka looked at the sea green star. "That's Neptune…right?"

"It is. The Uranusian Princess liked to come to this temple so she could see her lover's planet every night. The two Princesses were deeply in love…in spite of their parents attempts at breaking them up."

"You know a lot about this stuff," Haruka commented.

Rai smiled. "I'm just here to guide you on your path…Sailor Uranus," he said.

"What makes you think I'm Sailor Uranus?" Haruka asked.

"Only she could have gotten here without a guide," he replied. His smile widened. "And you easily picked out Neptune."

"This is crazy…I have to be dreaming," she muttered.

"This is no dream Haruka. You are meant to be here."

"For what?" she demanded.

"To learn about the new power you will soon receive."

She shook her head. "I'm not getting any power," she said. "I gave up being a Senshi." She looked down. "They don't need me," she added softly.

"Yes they do," he said. "You may have left but the enemy didn't. Your fellow Senshi are out of the hospital, but they haven't been fairing too well without you and Sailor Moon," he informed her.

"I failed them. I wasn't strong enough to protect the Princess," Haruka said. She looked at him, her eyes hard. "I'm not worthy of being a Senshi."

"So train to become stronger," he challenged. "I can teach you how to fight like the leader you're meant to be."

She looked at him. "Leader?" she repeated.

"Of all the Senshi, the four Inner and four Outer, you are the strongest of them all," he said.

"Saturn has more power than I do. And Sailor Moon's power is greater than Saturn's," Haruka said.

"Sailor Moon is the Princess and future queen. It stands to reason why she would have such power. But she will not be a Senshi forever. You and the others will be. As for Saturn, she does have great power, but you help her keep it in check," Rai said. "You are one of the greatest Senshi in the galaxy. You've only forgotten that."

She arched a brow at him. "Me? A great Senshi known throughout the galaxy? You've got to be kidding me," she said dismissively.

"I'm not Uranus," he said. "But if you refuse to help your fellow Senshi, then I can't force you." He turned and left.

Haruka shook her head and walked to a basin of water. She looked in and an image of Neptune appeared. The ache in her heart strengthened and she bowed her head. She opened her eyes and looked in the water again. This time she saw her friends being beaten easily by the enemy that had appeared.

_"Too bad your lover isn't here," a man sneered at Neptune. "You might have stood a chance then." The man grabbed Neptune's head and viciously twisted her neck._

"NO!" Haruka bellowed, slamming her hand in the water. The scene faded away and was replaced with her reflection. Adrenaline pumped through her system as the scene replayed over and over in her head. "I have to help them…I have to…" she said, her right fist clenched tightly.

* * *

Hmm...the plot's beginning to thicken...and so's my pudding!

Elphie Muse: I apologize for the author's extreme lack of sanity.

Why be sane in an insane world I say. As for the lack of reviews, I am disappointed but that's not going to stop me from updating. So you might as well make me a happy author by reviewing the chapters. Just because I have this story done doesn't mean I won't change everything and make it miserable for the Senshi. I control their fate in this story.

Elphie Muse: Um...while the author goes on a rant, just review. It'll shut her up, trust me.


	3. Return of the Wind Senshi

I give you the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it and reviews.

Also, for those wondering, I actually wrote this entire forty-eight page story in less than a week. Are you ready for even more good news? I'm up to page twenty on the sequel. And the sequel chapters are quite long too; I'd say an average of five pages on Microsoft Word. How happy does that make you?

Elphie Muse: Just get on with it before they start skipping over your A/Ns.

Right!

Everything in this fic that is recognizable is not mine, however much I wish it was. Thus far the only thing that is mine in this fic is Rai. So don't steal him:whispers in eerie voice: Because I see you...

Elphie Muse: No you can't. People can't see through computer screens.

...Let me dream!

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Haruka shook her head and walked to a basin of water. She looked in and an image of Neptune appeared. The ache in her heart strengthened and she bowed her head. She opened her eyes and looked in the water again. This time she saw her friends being beaten easily by the enemy that had appeared._

"Too bad your lover isn't here," a man sneered at Neptune. "You might have stood a chance then." The man grabbed Neptune's head and viciously twisted her neck.

_ "NO!" Haruka bellowed, slamming her hand in the water. The scene faded away and was replaced with her reflection. Adrenaline pumped through her system as the scene replayed over and over in her head. "I have to help them…I have to…" she said, her right fist clenched tightly._

* * *

"What you saw was a possible future," Rai said, startling Haruka as he stepped into view. "Feeling compassionate between yours and Neptune's plight, Pluto gave this basin to you so that you could figure out ways to secretly visit Neptune."

"How do you know all this?" Haruka asked.

"Memories. Not all of them are clear though, but I know enough to know that in a past life I was from the Silver Millennium. When I came here my memories started to resurface in bits and pieces."

Haruka nodded, being only able to take his word for it. However, for some strange, unknown reason, she trusted him as much as she trusted her friends even though she hadn't known him that long.

"So…you said you'd train me?" she asked.

"I will. But first, you need to know what you're going up against," he said.

"And what am I going up against?" she asked.

"The enemy you face will be your most challenging," he explained. "Tell me, when during the day have you fought them?"

Haruka thought back to the battles she had fought in and lost. "It was dark or near dark. Why?"

Rai motioned for her to follow and he led her down a hallway into a large library. He walked over to a shelf and pulled down a leather bound book. He tossed it on a dusty table and it made a loud bang. Haruka arched a brow at the title.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, a brow raised in disbelief.

He shook his head. "They're real. And during the Silver Millennium one in particular gave us big problems. That was my job…my mission. I tracked them down and killed them." He sighed. "Vampires won't go away just because you don't believe in them. They're real."

"What was the vampire that gave you problems in the Silver Millennium?" Haruka asked.

"Dracul," he answered. "The legend of the vampire Dracula was based off of him," he said.

"So why are the vampires being active now?" she asked.

"I hate to say it, but it's because the nine of you awoke as Sailor Senshi," he said. "You and the other three Outers don't remember, but it was you four who helped me kill Dracul. His daughter then became the leader of vampires, but Queen Serenity was able to seal them away."

"But with all the battles going on recently, the seal must've become weak enough for them to break through," Haruka figured. Rai nodded. Haruka frowned. "The four Outer Senshi fought with you?"

Rai again nodded. "Saturn was allowed to awaken to fight Dracul. She sacrificed herself to destroy a meteor with the body of Dracul on it so there'd be no chance of him coming back at all."

"So you're going to train me how to fight vampires?" she asked.

Rai nodded. "If you'll train with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, slightly confused.

Rai looked away. "I'm…not…entirely…human."

She frowned. "You're not?" she asked.

He shook his head. "My mother was…attacked by a vampire. I…was the result," he murmured. He looked at her, shame in his green eyes. "I'm half vampire."

"Yet I've been here for a month and nothing has happened," she pointed out. "What you are doesn't make who you are," she said.

He smiled. "Good advice," he commented.

"There might be a problem with training though," she said. He arched a brow. "My henshin pen…I left it with Neptune in Tokyo."

"You won't need it," he said. "Not for fighting me. I'll teach you all I know. When you're transformed, you'll be able to move faster, but it won't be as fast as vampires can go," he warned.

"So let's do this then," she said with determination.

"I won't go easy on you," he informed her.

"I was about to say that to you," she smirked.

Rai smiled. _Just like old times back on Uranus_… he thought to himself.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal_**

Rai easily blocked an attack from Uranus and backhanded her. "Forget what the movies and popular books told you about vampires," he said. "Vampires are fast, ruthless, and will kill you first chance they get. Don't give them that chance."

"So how do you kill one?" Haruka asked, wiping the small amount of blood from her lip with the back of her hand.

"Remove its head, direct sunlight, or a stake through the heart…or Space Sword," he added at the end. Haruka tried to attack him a few more times but he dodged them. He then knocked the weapon from her hand and held his own sword at her throat.

She sighed heavily and sat heavily down on a broken column. "This is getting me nowhere. We've been at this for two weeks now and I can't even hit you. This is useless," she muttered.

"No it isn't Haruka," he said. He smiled. "You're getting better. I've been holding back till now. That last attack was close. And I'm not saying that just to be nice," he told her. "Short break?" he inquired.

She nodded and they went inside. Rai turned on the television set, the picture grainy and fuzzy but mostly clear. Haruka had been surprised that he had a set that worked so far from civilization. He had merely shrugged and pointed to the satellite dish that sat on one of the high walls of the temple. The generator that operated the television whined softly in the background as he flipped it to the news channel.

"I think I should be slightly offended that you didn't go all out at the beginning," she said, taking a drink of water.

He grinned. "You wouldn't have lasted for the five minutes that you did," he chuckled. His grin vanished and he looked back at the set. He turned up the volume.

_"For those of you just joining us, the Sailor Senshi have been unable to stop the disappearances that have been going on now for over a month. Citizens are urged to stay inside once the sun goes down and not to open their doors for any reason or person. Police still have no leads as…"_

Rai turned off the set and sighed. "We have to go to Tokyo," Haruka said. "The others have no idea on what they're dealing with."

"You'll still have to train," he said.

"And I will. But the other Senshi…we can't abandon them," she said.

Rai smiled. "So let's go then," he said. Haruka nodded, determination in her green eyes.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal_**

Michiru sighed sadly as she stared into her coffee mug. It had been nearly two months since Haruka's disappearance. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and Setsuna sat down across from her.

"You all right?" Setsuna asked.

"I just wish I knew the real reason why Haruka left. Her note just said she couldn't stay here," Michiru said.

"Excuse me, but it's growing dark and we're closing," a waiter said.

Michiru nodded and deposited her money on the table. She and Setsuna rose to their feet and walked out. They headed down the street, immediately taking notice of the trio that began to follow them. Michiru hit the alert button on her communicator. The pair continued walking. The street soon became deserted as the citizens of Tokyo rushed indoors and secured themselves inside.

The three men suddenly surrounded them, grins on their faces. The two Outer Senshi could see their elongated fangs. "Damn it…" Michiru muttered.

"Prepare for a night you'll never forget," the leader smirked.

"I wouldn't if I were you," a voice said. A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, face hidden due to the cloak's hood.

"Why should we be afraid of one guy when there are three of us?" the second asked with a guffaw. The vampire grunted in pain as a silver tipped wooden stake impaled his heart. He burst into flames and turned to dust.

"I've done this for a while," the figure returned. "Three vampires is a joke."

"Then how about fifteen?" a cold voice asked. A man with slick black hair stepped into view.

"Well that's a bit more of a challenge," the first figure said.

"We can't transform with all these people here," Setsuna whispered.

"Hopefully the others are on the way," Michiru whispered back.

"Change the two humans! Kill the stranger!" the black haired man ordered.

The vampires charged forward at the two untransformed Senshi. "Space Sword Blaster!" a voice yelled. Several vampires immediately vanished in a burst of flame.

"What?" the man bellowed in disbelief.

"That attack…" Michiru said softly. "It...can't be...I have her henshin pen..."

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies, I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!" a voice yelled out.

"How…it's not possible! You can't be here!" the leader cried in disbelief.

"I am," Uranus said. "You may have beaten me in the past, but that's all changed now," she told him.

"Doubtful. I told you before. You'll never be able to wash the blood from your hands. You are evil. Join us and live. It's the only way."

"I don't think so," she said. "World Shaking!" Several more vampires turned to dust from her attack.

"She has gotten better," the figure said. Five vampires suddenly tackled him to the ground and tore off his cloak. With a roar he heaved them off as he rose to his feet. He wore black leather boots, black baggy pants, and a white baggy long sleeve shirt under a dark midnight navy blue leather tunic. A belt was strapped around his waist, a sheath for a sword hanging on his left hip. A pair of black gloves covered his hands and a black bandana like mask covered the top half of his head. Several gold hoop earrings hung from his ears, more in the left than in the right. Imprinted on the back of the leather tunic was the symbol of Uranus in gold.

He pulled his sword free, revealing it to be similar to Uranus' Space Sword. He twirled it expertly and began easily dispatching the vampires. Michiru and Setsuna watched in awe as the stranger and Uranus defeated a majority of the vampires.

"This is far from over Uranus!" the black haired man swore before he vanished.

"Michiru! Setsuna!" the four Inner Senshi cried. They looked over and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Uranus…" Mars said softly.

Jupiter quickly closed the distance between her and Uranus and slugged the older Senshi. Uranus easily blocked the punch. Jupiter hid her surprise. "You left us!" she snapped at the older Senshi.

"I defended the city for as long as I could by myself. I wasn't strong enough then. But now I'm ready to fight. Alone if I have to. But I will beat these vampires and get back the Princess's Silver Crystal."

"Vampires?" Michiru repeated in disbelief.

"No such thing," Venus agreed.

"Then how do you explain those men bursting into flame and dust?" the figure asked, a brow arched.

"Who are you?" Mars asked.

"A friend," he replied.

"Why do you have the symbol of Uranus on your back?" Setsuna asked.

"Call me Kaze," he said. He looked at Uranus. "You still have training to complete. But for now, be with the ones you love." He turned and disappeared into the shadows of the alley.

Uranus looked at her friends. "I have a lot to tell you all," she said.

* * *

Haruka may be back but things will be far from easy.

Now, be kind readers and review. The only unaccepted reviews are flames. So please be nice and drop a review, even if it's just two words long, like "Good story" or something. Please? Onegai?


	4. New Ally! Return of Eternal Sailor Moon!

I give you another chapter! Don't you guys love this nearly daily updates?

Elphie Muse: I do!

I know you do, but I want to know if the readers like the updates.

Elphie Muse: But how can they let you know if they do?

This marvelous innovation known as reviewing. Readers can click a button at the bottom of the screen and a window will pop up allowing them to type words.

Elphie Muse: Wow! How can I do this thing known as reviewing?

It's simple! Just read this chapter and when the reader is done, they merely need to click on the button that says "Go!". All reviews sans flames are welcome!

Elphie Muse: It is easy! Everyone should do it!

And yet they don't...sigh...

Let me check...negative...still not mine...I can dream though...

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Who are you?" Mars asked._

_"A friend," he replied._

_"Why do you have the symbol of Uranus on your back?" Setsuna asked._

_"Call me Kaze," he said. He looked at Uranus. "You still have training to complete. But for now, be with the ones you love." He turned and disappeared into the shadows of the alley._

_Uranus looked at her friends. "I have a lot to tell you all," she said._

* * *

Haruka looked at Michiru, unsure of what to say. Several days had passed since her return to Tokyo. The others were still a bit cold towards her, all except for Usagi who had been more than elated to see the Wind Senshi. Haruka still felt as though she had loss some of her hearing from the Princess's loud squeals.

"Are you comfortable?" Michiru asked.

Haruka blinked. "Oh…yeah…" she said hesitantly. She fell silent and took a sip of water. The silence seemed to drag on and on. Haruka closed her eyes, her head bowed. A warm hand brushed her face and she opened her eyes. She found herself staring into Michiru's warm sea blue eyes.

"Are you all right Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"I…" the Wind Senshi fell silent, unsure of what to say. The wall around her emotions crumpled and tears flowed from her eyes.

Michiru was stunned at Haruka's sudden flow of tears. "Haruka?" she asked, resting a hand on her partner's.

Haruka rose to her feet and walked to a window. She placed her hands on the sill and leaned on them. "I thought I lost you," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "I couldn't stand to see you hooked up to all those machines… Your warmth…kindness…it wasn't there in that hospital room. You were lifeless…and I couldn't stand that." Haruka closed her eyes. "That person in the hospital bed wasn't the person I had fallen in love with."

Michiru was slightly stunned by Haruka's confession. She could feel her own tears rising and wiped them away. She walked over to Haruka and placed a hand on her shoulder. Haruka turned to Michiru and held the aqua haired girl tightly, almost afraid to let the Sea Senshi go.

"I'm here Haruka. I'm here," Michiru said. "No matter what happens to me, I will always be with you. You know that."

"I know. But remembering you and feeling your warm embraces are different," Haruka said.

Michiru smiled softly. "I'll never leave your side Haruka. I am a bit angry with you for leaving, but at least you left a note." She tilted the Wind Senshi's face up to hers and kissed the blonde gently.

Haruka returned the kiss, the tears stopping. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you more," Michiru returned.

Haruka smiled, a few strands of her hair falling in front of her eyes. "You win," she said quietly.

Michiru gave Haruka a small smile. "I always win," she returned. "So…who exactly is Kaze?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure myself, but he's been training me how to fight vampires for the last few weeks. When we saw how much problems you guys were having on the news, we came."

Michiru rested her head on the tall blonde's chest. "My knight in shining armor…or would it be Senshi fuku?"

The blonde chuckled. "Anything you want koi," she replied.

"It'd be nice if we knew who was leading this vampire army," Michiru said a few hours later, snuggled close to Haruka on the couch.

"I can ask Kaze about it. I know the former leader was Dracul," Haruka said.

"At least he's gone," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded. "Though I get the feeling that the leader of the vampires is somehow related to Dracul."

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka walked into the abandoned warehouse, the others close behind. "Why did I figure you'd have them come along?" a voice asked.

Haruka chuckled. "Because you know how stubborn I am."

Rai rolled his eyes as he came into view. "That's the truth," he muttered. "Now I suppose you want to me to train them as well," he said more loudly.

"You know you want to," Haruka chuckled, clasping his hand.

Rai shook his head and looked the group over. "So these are the Sailor Senshi of this solar system," he said. His gaze fell on Usagi. "An honor to meet you Princess."

"How does he know who we are?" Michiru asked.

"Hey, wearing a mask all the time isn't as comfortable as people think," he said. "Now let's get started." He turned and the Senshi saw the same outfit that Kaze had worn, down to the symbol of Uranus.

"Y…You're Kaze!" Minako exclaimed.

He looked back at them. "You guys catch on fast," he smirked. "Now let's get started," he said again. The three Outer Senshi and four Inner Senshi pulled out their henshin pens. "You won't need those."

"We always train as Senshi," Rei said.

"You are powerful in your Senshi forms, I'll give you that. But you rely too heavily on your powers. Being a Senshi only enhances what's there. You get stronger in your human form, you get stronger in your Senshi form."

"Maybe the two of us should go first," Haruka said.

"No. Them first. Princess, you're first since you're the most vulnerable," he said.

Usagi glared at him. "Why does everyone pick on me?" she muttered dejectedly.

"Let's go," he said. The eight other Senshi began training, the hours slowly ticking by. Only Makoto managed to hold out the longest of the eight, lasting four minutes in her first spar with Rai.

"He's tough," Michiru said, wiping sweat from her brow.

Haruka smiled. "He is. Be glad he's on our side."

"I am…" Usagi groaned, lying sprawled out on the floor.

"All right. I think I'm warmed up now," he said. "Haruka, let's see how you do."

Haruka slid down off of the crates she was sitting on and stretched. She then slid her feet in a fighting stance and grinned. The two began fighting, amazing everyone with their speed and agility.

Rai knocked Haruka to the ground and she rose to her feet. She pulled off her sweatshirt and tossed it to the side. Sweat gleamed on her skin around her white tank top. Rai pulled off his tunic and shirt, revealing a well-muscled chest with black tribal tattoos on his chest, shoulders, and back. They also stretched halfway down his arms.

"Amazing…" Makoto, Minako, and Rei said in a dreamy voice.

The two began sparring with renewed fervor. After several minutes, Rai knocked Haruka down again, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. A huge grin was on his face. He walked over to Haruka and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her back up to her feet.

"Nicely done. I almost had to go all out," he said. "You're ready."

"Wanna have another go?" Haruka challenged, her blood pumped.

As Rai opened his mouth to reply he winced and turned hurriedly away from the Senshi. "Class dismissed," he said.

"Are you all…" Usagi began.

"GO!" he snarled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Makoto snapped at him.

Haruka went to his bag and dug through it. Finding what she was looking for, she took it out and went to Rai's side. She took the syringe in her hand and jammed it into his neck. He grunted in pain, his muscles tensed. His breathing slowly evened out and he relaxed, stumbling to the ground.

"Sumimasen," he said softly.

"Are…are you all right?" Ami asked.

"I…I guess you could say I have a nasty blood condition," Rai said. "As long as I get my monthly injection I'm fine." Haruka helped him to his feet. "We'll continue tomorrow. Get some rest everyone. The worst has yet to come."

"I hate it when people say that," Usagi grumbled.

"Just remember, if someone gets bitten by a vampire, they become a vampire. If that happens, you may have no choice but to destroy them," he said.

"Can't we heal them?" Usagi asked.

"Only with the Silver Crystal," he replied.

"Then we'll get it back!" Usagi stated.

Rai smiled but it quickly faded. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Transform now!" he hissed. He pulled on his shirt and tunic. He then pulled out his black mask and tied it on.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make UP!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Figures suddenly crashed through the glass and boarded up doors. "One nice thing about rainy days," a cold, female voice chuckled. "The clouds block out the sun." A woman in dark clothes and a cape came into view, a cold smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Kaze demanded.

"The last Dracul thanks to you and the Senshi," she snarled.

Kaze's eyes widened. "Y…you're the Count's daughter…" he realized. "Ketsuki, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Kaze pulled his sword free. "So tell me, how can I kill you?"

"It is you and the Senshi who will die," she snarled. She smiled. "I have this after all," she scoffed, holding up the Silver Crystal. "With it, we will be unstoppable."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Neptune declared.

"Oh really?" she smirked. She was suddenly knocked down in a blur. "What?" she shouted in confusion.

Kaze walked to Usagi. "I believe this is yours," he said, holding the Silver Crystal out to her.

"No human can move that fast," Ketsuki snarled.

"Whoever said I was human?" Kaze asked. He grinned, revealing his fangs.

"He's a vampire?" Mars asked in shocked.

"Half," Uranus said. "That's for him to tell though."

"He's proven he's on our side," Neptune said, referring to how quickly he had retrieved the Silver Crystal.

"That he has," Usagi agreed. "Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

"My soldiers defeated you once before," Ketsuki said.

"We've been practicing," Jupiter returned.

"Let me handle this," Moon said. She pulled out the Tier, determination in her blue eyes. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The healing attack engulfed the room. As the light cleared, the former vampires looked around in confusion.

"They're back to normal!" Venus exclaimed.

"You will pay for that!" Ketsuki snarled.

"We'll be waiting," Kaze said. With that, Ketsuki vanished.

"We'll have to be on double guard now. I doubt she'll give up," Pluto said.

"True. I suggest you guys go home and get some rest," Kaze said. "Any questions you have I'll answer then."

"Agreed," Moon said. The Senshi undid their transformations and headed home.

"You sure you'll be fine walking home by yourself?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded. "I'll be fine. I know you want to patrol a little. I'd go with you but I'm too tired."

Haruka held Michiru close. "Be safe koi," she whispered.

Michiru kissed Haruka. "You too." She left the warehouse and headed for her apartment. A figure suddenly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an alley. Michiru tried to fight back but her attacker was too strong.

"So this is the great Sailor Neptune," a voice sneered.

"You!" Michiru exclaimed.

The Last Dracul grinned. "Yes. Me." She paced in front of the Sea Senshi. "I should kill you for what you did to my father…"

"Bite me," Michiru shot back.

Ketsuki smiled. "Not a bad idea."

Michiru's eyes widened. "You will be stopped."

"We shall see," Ketsuki said. "But first, let's see how good of an ally you'll be." She grabbed a fistful of Michiru's hair and jerked her head to the side. The vampire leader then sank her teeth into Michiru's neck.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! Evil cliffie I know, but I enjoy them...unless I'm doing the reading...but I'm not with this fic...muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Elphie Muse: I apologize. The author babysat three small boys yesterday and today...

:Rocks in fetal position in corner:

Elphie Muse: So there is a definite lack of what little sanity she had left...so be kind and leave a review. It might make her slightly sane so she can continue with the series.

And I said before, this fic is based off of the two Seramyu's _Last Dracul_ and _Transylvania no Mori._


	5. Neptune Bitten? Fight Among the Senshi!

Proven to give Senshi nightmares...

Yet another chapter! How exciting. Things are getting interesting in this story as well as in the sequel I'm working on. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Elphie Muse: Aren't you forgetting something?

Oh yeah! In this chapter is a speech Uranus gives to the bitten Neptune in _Last Dracul_. I'll bold-face the lines Uranus says since they aren't mine.

Well...the familiar stuff still isn't mine...I don't think it ever will be...sigh...

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi I...**

_"So this is the great Sailor Neptune," a voice sneered._

_"You!" Michiru exclaimed._

_The Last Dracul grinned. "Yes. Me." She paced in front of the Sea Senshi. "I should kill you for what you did to my father…"_

_"Bite me," Michiru shot back._

_Ketsuki smiled. "Not a bad idea."_

_Michiru's eyes widened. "You will be stopped."_

_"We shall see," Ketsuki said. "But first, let's see how good of an ally you'll be." She grabbed a fistful of Michiru's hair and jerked her head to the side. The vampire leader then sank her teeth into Michiru's neck._

* * *

"Haruka-poppa, something wrong?" Hotaru asked. 

"Michiru hasn't come home since last night. I'm worried about her," Haruka said. "Especially after last night." The blonde sighed. "I'm gonna go look for her. Let the others know, okay?"

"I will," Hotaru said.

Haruka nodded and went down to the garage. She got on her sports bike and started the engine after putting her helmet on. She drove out onto the streets and began her vigilant patrol. An hour into her search it started to rain.

She sighed. "Figures," she muttered. A sudden explosion caused her bike to slip and throw her off. Haruka tucked into a ball and rolled to her feet. She tore off her helmet and looked around. Her eyes widened as a familiar figure came into view. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

"Greetings," Neptune said. Haruka could clearly see the fangs. "Ready to join us?" she asked.

Haruka frowned. "Us?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes. Us," a familiar voice said.

"Ketsuki!" Haruka snarled. "What did you do to her?"

"I gave her life," Ketsuki said. "Join us or die."

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!" She glared at Ketsuki. "You'll pay for what you've done."

"We shall see. Turn or kill her," Ketsuki ordered. She faded into the darkness.

"It's easier if you don't resist," Neptune said. Her head suddenly turned. "Shimatte…" she growled. "Fall back!" she ordered the other vampires. They leapt into the shadows and vanished. (Damn)

Uranus bowed her head. She was completely drenched from the downpour but didn't care. She didn't even look up as the other Senshi ran up to her. "Uranus, daijoubu?" Moon asked. (Uranus, you all right?)

Uranus raised her face to the sky and let the rain hit her face. The water slid down her face, hiding her tears. "Uranus?" Mercury asked.

The Wind Senshi undid her transformation and walked to her bike. She pulled it up and pulled on her helmet. She got on the bike and started the engine. She revved the engine and drove away, her emotions in turmoil.

"What's with her?" Venus asked.

"Maybe something happened to Michiru-momma," Saturn said, hoping that that wasn't the case.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaze watched Haruka drive away. He pulled off his mask, his blonde hair immediately becoming soaked. "Haruka…this might be your biggest challenge. Stay strong," he said softly. "I know you can do this…" He turned and walked away, feeling bad for the Wind Senshi.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka downed her second beer, unable to get the image of Neptune as a vampire out of her mind. She motioned for another and started sipping her new beer. _I finally get her back only to lose her again…why is life so unfair?_ Haruka thought.

"Tenno? Is that you?" a voice asked.

Haruka looked over and turned back to her beer. "Leave me alone Seiya," she muttered. "I'm not in the mood."

"You're sitting all alone drinking so something is up," he said.

"I said leave me alone," she repeated.

"Haruka, I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but we are friends…right? And a friend is someone you can talk to if you want. So…if you want to…talk…I'm here," he said. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Life is short Haruka. Odango lost Mamoru only a few months after our battle with Galaxia." Haruka drained the last of her beer, threw some money down on the bar top and walked away. Seiya watched her leave, feeling sorry for the blonde. (Odango-Dumpling)

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Something's up with Haruka," Usagi said. "She hasn't been around in several days. I'm worried."

"Konnichiwa!" a cheerful voice called. They all looked over at the door to Makoto's apartment. (Good afternoon!)

"Seiya!" Usagi exclaimed.

"What brings you here?" Ami asked.

"We got wind of the weird goings on and I came to help," he said.

"We can use all the help we can get. We can't find Michiru and we haven't seen Haruka since," Setsuna said.

"I saw Haruka last night at a bar. She didn't look so hot."

"Something definitely must have happened to Michiru," Makoto said.

"I agree," Rei said.

"We need to find Haruka," Minako said.

"Where do we start looking?" Hotaru asked.

"I'd start with vampire hangouts," a voice said. Rai walked in from the balcony. "Neptune was attacked after the first training session."

"M…Masaka…" Usagi said.

"Who is this guy?" Seiya asked.

"A friend," Rai replied. "You must be Seiya Kou. Call me Rai. Yoroshiku." (Nice to meet you)

"Yoroshiku," Seiya replied.

"You said you know where Haruka is?" Usagi asked.

"Not for sure, but I've been trailing her since I got wind of Neptune's disappearance," he said. "She's been hunting down vampires."

"Vampires are real?" Seiya asked. The Senshi quickly filled him in. When they were done he whistled. "Who would have believed it," he murmured. He looked at Rai. "So what's your story? Why do you fight vampires?"

"One attacked my mother. I was the result," he said in a dangerous voice. "When I was old enough, I trained day and night, preparing myself to fight them so that when the vampires returned, I'd be ready for them."

"Let's go," Rei said.

"You guys stay together," he said. "You'll be safer."

"One of us is going with you," Usagi said.

Rai looked the group over. "Care to come with Mako-chan?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think I could protect you," she giggled.

"Honto?" he asked with big puppy eyes, causing everyone to laugh. (Really)

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"I don't know if I like this," Makoto said nervously. Rai was wearing a long black duster and held Makoto by the arm.

"You act like someone who's enthralled with an extremely good looking vampire and we get into the hangout," he said.

"So where is this extremely good looking vampire?" she shot back.

"Hey!" he said in a mock hurt voice.

The pair approached the entrance to an abandoned building and walked in. Rai's gaze began sweeping across the room. "I don't see her…but it is hard to see," she said, referring to the strobe lights.

Rai's gaze fell on Neptune. _Oh crap… _he thought. He swiftly looked around and spotted Haruka, a cold look in her eyes. "Get the others here now."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Just go outside and do it." She nodded and quickly left. Rai pulled off his coat revealing Kaze's clothes. He tied his mask on and pulled something out. He then proceeded to pull out his sword. He quickly dispatched several vampires, causing the music to stop.

"Who dares?" Neptune demanded. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "You're him…the Hunter…"

Kaze flipped the bladed boomerang open and grinned. He hurled it and several more vampires turned to dust. He easily caught the weapon and pocketed it. "That'd be me," he said. "Give up Neptune."

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Neptune!" Jupiter exclaimed as she and the others appeared save for Uranus.

"What…how did…what happened to her?" Moon demanded.

"She was bitten," Kaze said. "Stay on your guard. She has no memory of any of you," he advised.

"So what do we do?" Fighter asked.

"You can all die for my Mistress!" Neptune snarled.

"Neptune…" Moon began. "We can save you!"

"The Silver Crystal won't work on her," Kaze said. "She was bitten by Ketsuki."

"So what do we do?" Mars asked.

"We have to fight her," Pluto said softly.

"Demo…" Moon began. (But)

"Stay away from her!" a voice ordered. Uranus stepped out of the shadows.

"Uranus!" they exclaimed.

(A/N: Here's the speech)

"**There's no use in meddling**," Uranus told the Senshi. She turned to Neptune. "**Whenever I'm running, you're always running next to me. No matter how fast I ran, no matter how selfishly I ran, you always remained by my side.**" Everyone could hear the emotion in Uranus' voice, even Neptune who was affected by it. "**It must've been hard; it must've been rough; but you ran next to me smiling**."

Uranus held back her tears as she stepped closer and closer to Neptune. "**I knew. No one should've been able to match my speed, but you were smiling, so I kept silent. You are the Senshi of Smiles with the sea in her eyes. But I am the Senshi of Battles**." A tear slid down Neptune's face. "**I have never been able to say it**…" Haruka paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. "**Arigatou**."

She suddenly lifted her Space Sword and was about to swing it down when a voice cried out. "Yamette!" Moon screamed. She ran between the two. "You can't kill her! There has to be a way to save her! There has to be!" (Stop)

"Neptune! Everyone! Fall back," a voice ordered. Ketsuki came into view, a dark look on her face as the vampires left. Neptune looked back at Uranus, a faint hint of recognition in her eyes. Ketsuki glared at the Senshi. "You will all die!" she snarled and vanished with the others.

Uranus turned to Moon, her eyes cold and smoldering. Moon held her ground. "I could have ended her torment!" Uranus snapped.

"She's our friend! We owe it to her to at least try and save her!" Moon pleaded. "I know you love her. I could hear it in your voice. I see it in your eyes every time you look at her. How can you just want to kill her?"

"I don't!" Uranus cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "But I won't let her live like that! She deserves better!"

"There's one way to save her," Kaze said softly. Everyone turned and looked at him. "But it's a dangerous journey and it might not even be there," he said.

"Take me to it," Uranus said without hesitation. "Please."

He nodded. "We'll be back. Until then, be safe and stick together." He motioned for Uranus to follow him and they vanished into the night.

* * *

Hmm...the pudding is thickening... 

Elphie Muse: Don't you mean the plot?

No, I mean the pudding. See:Holds up bowl of chocolate pudding:

Elphie Muse: -.-() Readers, be kind and review...save me from the author's insanity please!


	6. This Heart was Healed by You Alone

Accepted everywhere as being completely insane...wait that's me...

I give you today's update! How kind it is of me to consistantly update, ne?

Elphie Muse: Yes. It's so kind that the readers should review.

Yes they should because even though this story is done, their reviews are helping me write the sequel. So please keep reviewing! Cookies to the reviewers!

Enough yammering though. On with the fic.

Elphie Muse: You're forgetting something again...

Oh yeah! What would I do without Elphie Muse?

Elphie Muse: Be lost and unable to write.

Probably true. Anywho, in this chapter I have a verse from the song _Destined Couple_ from the Sailor Moon Musical. I'll let you know where it is like I did in yesterday's chapter.

Nope. Still not mine.

* * *

**Last time in Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires...**

_"She's our friend! We owe it to her to at least try and save her!" Moon pleaded. "I know you love her. I could hear it in your voice. I see it in your eyes every time you look at her. How can you just want to kill her?"_

_"I don't!" Uranus cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "But I won't let her live like that! She deserves better!"_

_"There's one way to save her," Kaze said softly. Everyone turned and looked at him. "But it's a dangerous journey and it might not even be there," he said._

_"Take me to it," Uranus said without hesitation. "Please."_

_He nodded. "We'll be back. Until then, be safe and stick together." He motioned for Uranus to follow him and they vanished into the night._

* * *

"How can we save Neptune? If the Silver Crystal can't heal her…" Uranus trailed off, defeat in her voice.

Kaze remained silent. He turned to Uranus and stared her in the eye. "Neptune is on the path to being saved. Your words reached her. Now you must prove your love for her," he said.

"How?" she asked.

"You'll understand when the time comes." He looked into her green eyes with his own. "I'm sorry," he said.

She frowned. "For what?" she asked.

"This," he said and swiftly knocked her out. "I'm sorry," he murmured again. He looked up as a figure rounded the corner.

"You!" Neptune snarled.

"Yes. Me," he said. A smile formed on his face. "Might I inquire as to why you are here Neptune?"

"I…I…" she fell silent, confused.

"You were drawn here," he answered.

"Don't lie," she snarled.

"I'm not. You and Sailor Uranus are destined to be together. And have been in your past lives. Your souls are bound," he said.

"Liar!" Neptune growled. She charged in and tried to punch him. Kaze blocked her punch and knocked her out as well. He lifted both women onto his shoulders and vanished from the alley.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka groaned as she came to, her head pounding slightly. She looked around and found herself in the temple she had met Rai in. "What's he doing?" she murmured. She looked around and saw Michiru lying on a bed next to her. Haruka shifted her gaze back to the room and noticed that they were actually in the temple on Uranus.

"Where am I?" Michiru asked groggily.

"Safe," Haruka replied, turning to the Sea Senshi.

"You!" Michiru exclaimed. She reached into her pocket and frowned. "What did you do with it?"

"What did I do with what?" Haruka asked, inching her hand towards her pocket where her henshin pen rested.

"My henshin pen! I know you took it!"

Haruka slipped her hand in her pocket and frowned. "I didn't take it because mine's missing too."

"Liar," she snarled.

"Michiru, you have to remember me," Haruka said. "I'm not your enemy. None of the Senshi are. You're one of us for crying out loud."

"Liar…" she said, but it sounded uncertain.

(A/N: Here it is in bold:)

"In** the past, it was already too late to protect our princess, because this star was already invaded. 'We won't spare a life.' The first time I saw your eyes, we were joined forever in time**." Haruka sighed. "**Damn it… I finally realized the truth then. You sprinkled light into my blonde hair, if just for a moment. You are the goddess that freed me from solitude. Nothing but loneliness was there before...**" Haruka wiped her eyes. "**You** **saw through my loneliness. I was hypnotized by a burning premonition; Even fate trembled at our path**," she said.

Michiru tried to suppress the tears that rose in her eyes but they fell. "Stop looking at me like that…" she whispered softly.

"**This heart was healed by you alone**. Now we face our greatest challenge. Michiru…nothing in this world can make me stop loving you. Nothing."

Michiru fell to her knees, the heels of her hands pressed against her eyes to block out images that appeared before her. She remembered awakening as a Senshi, she saw herself meeting Haruka and trying to prevent the blonde's destiny. She could see her and Haruka fighting in numerous battles to protect the Princess and other Inner Senshi. She saw scenes of Haruka's love for her and her love for the blonde tomboy. Everything came back to her.

"I'm a monster…" she whispered.

The Wind Senshi knelt down next to her lover and tilted her head up. "Not to me. Ashiteru yo Kaijin," she whispered. She leaned in and gently kissed Michiru. Michiru wanted to resist, but didn't. Instead, she sank into the blonde, her arms wrapped tightly around the tall, lithe girl. (Sea god/goddess)  
A warm, white light surrounded the pair. It filled Michiru with warmth and she felt as though she had just been cleaned in the sea. After what seemed like an eternity, the pair opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Haruka's eyes widened. "M…Michiru…"

"Nani?" the aqua haired girl asked. Haruka gently turned Michiru so that she faced the sun. "I…I'm…human…but…how?"

"Does it matter? You're safe now. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Haruka said.

"You could have been turned then too," Michiru said. They stood in each other arms for several moments before something clicked in Michiru's mind. "Ano…Haruka?"

"Hai?"

"Where are we?" Michiru asked.

"The place where I stayed for that month and a half I was gone from Tokyo," she said. "The old temple has a portal that leads to this temple on Uranus."

"You're kidding…" Michiru said softly.

"She's not," Rai said, walking in. He smiled proudly at the pair. "I see everything turned out okay."

"How did you know it would work?" Haruka asked.

"Honestly, I didn't. I told you there was a danger," he said at her incredulous look. "But I had faith in your love. It puts the love Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion to shame."

"All right Romeo, get us home," Haruka ordered.

"This is the thanks I get for helping? Sheesh. You're almost like an annoying sister…" he grumbled. Haruka fell silent. Michiru noticed and squeezed her partner's hand. "I just said something totally wrong, didn't I?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Haruka said dismissively.

"If you're upset about the sister crack I'm sorry," he said.

She nodded as they walked down the hall. "It's just…I had a brother but we lost him in a plane crash. He was my twin."

"That's rough," Rai said. "But at least you remember him. That's more than some people can say."

"Don't you have a family?" Michiru asked as they came out in the abandoned temple. They headed down the halls to where a car was parked.

"I don't know," he said. "Aside from my past from the Silver Millennium I can't remember a thing."

"Not even your parents?" the Sea Senshi asked.

"In this life no. And you know what my biological father was in the Silver Millennium," he said.

"Gomen Rai," Michiru said.

"It's cool," he said. They got into the car and headed back for Tokyo.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Michiru! You're back!" Usagi exclaimed happily.

The aqua haired girl smiled. "Hai. Arigatou Usagi…minna."

Usagi frowned. "For what?"

"Never giving up on me," she said.

"Where's Rai?" Makoto asked. "I thought he went with you Haruka."

"He was right behind us…" Haruka said slowly.

The ten Senshi, which included Seiya, looked around to try and find their missing friend. Something flipped down beside them and Usagi let out a terrified scream that even the neighborhood dogs could hear. The others turned and started laughing when they realized who rather than what had flipped down.

Rai grinned at Usagi. "I didn't even say boo," he said, his grin upside down as he hung from a branch by his knees.

"You're worse than Rei!" Usagi whined.

Rai frowned. "You guys don't even know me all that well…aside from Haruka I mean," he said. "So how do you know I'm worse than her? I feel as though I should be insulted," he added indignantly.

"Aren't you suppose to be some big, tough, half vampire warrior?" Seiya asked.

"Do you honestly want to see me serious all the time?" he inquired, a brow arched. "Besides, living life seriously isn't fun." His grin widened. "And you can't say it wasn't amusing to see Odango scared out of her wits."

"Why does everyone call me Odango?" Usagi demanded angrily.

"Because that's what your hair looks like," Rei retorted. Usagi glared angrily at Rei, her face in a pout.

The branch Rai was hanging off of suddenly broke and he crashed to the ground. "Rai!" Makoto exclaimed. She knelt down next to his still form.

"BOO!" he suddenly cried, causing Makoto to fall backwards. Rai sat up, a grin on his face. Makoto slowly sat up, a glare in her eyes as the others laughed. A panicked look came over Rai's face and he scrambled to his feet. Makoto began chasing him, berating him for scaring her.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Ketsuki glared at the laughing Senshi from the shadows. _They will all pay with their lives for killing my father_, she vowed. Her eyes rested on Haruka and she smiled. _She would make an excellent ally_… Ketsuki turned and vanished from sight.

* * *

Dun duun duuuuunnn! The pudding is thickening nicely...

Elphie Muse: And so is the plot.

Readers be kind and review. The reviews are inspiring me to make nice long chapters for the sequel. Which itself is almost as long as this with no signs of coming to any sort of conclusion. So keep the reviews coming. You'll get plot pudding if you review...


	7. Uranus Bitten!

Shown to give hives to evil doers...

Elphie Muse: Um...

I present to you another chapter! I hope everyone likes it. You can tell me how much you like it by reviewing.

Now this time I am not forgetting to say anything. There is a scene in here from _Transylvania no Mori_ (Blatantly I'll admit) and I'll let you know where. I have no idea as to what was said in the original so I used my own words.

Enough yammering though. Dozo! (Enjoy, here, that kind of thing)

In my sad twisted world they belong to me but alas, this is not my sad twisted world...sigh...

* * *

**Previously...**

_Ketsuki glared at the laughing Senshi from the shadows._ They will all pay with their lives for killing my father_, she vowed. Her eyes rested on Haruka and she smiled._ She would make an excellent ally…_ Ketsuki turned and vanished from sight_.

* * *

"We need to find where these vampires are hiding," Haruka said a few weeks later. "It's been quiet, so they have to be planning something." 

"The hangouts that you showed us Rai have all been abandoned," Ami said.

"They gave up!" Usagi exclaimed in relief.

Rai sighed. "I highly doubt that," he said. "I know how they are. They'll soon be back and in stronger force. We should strike first."

"So where do we start looking for their lair?" Rei asked.

"Anywhere underground or in dark places," Rai said. "And we should check them out in the daylight."

"We'll work from the inside out. You guys work your way towards the center of the city," Usagi said.

Rai nodded in approval as did the others. "Seiya, you go with Usagi," Haruka said. "Rai should be able to handle twice as many as you…I think."

Rai snorted. "So funny I forgot to laugh. Ikuso minna." (Let's go everyone)

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Kaze stood outside the cave entrance, his sword in hand. "They're in there," he said softly.

"You sure?" Uranus asked.

He nodded. "I can sense them. Let the others know but tell them to keep doing what they're doing. There may be more than one lair."

Saturn quickly did so. "So…we go in?"

Pluto nodded. "We go in.

"Saturn, stay close to Pluto," Uranus said.

"Be careful in there," Kaze warned. "The vampires will be able to see better than you," he said. The five slowly went in and were immediately confronted with several separate tunnels. Uranus and Neptune went down one tunnel while Saturn and Pluto went down another. Kaze went down the final tunnel, his muscles tense.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

(A/N: Here's the scene from _Transylvania no Mori_)

Uranus cautiously crept through the darkness, more angry at losing sight of Neptune than of being lost. She carefully wandered through the tunnels, Space Sword gripped tightly in her hand. Sudden rustling caused her to stop in a cavern.

"Who's there?" she demanded, not wanting to injure one of her friends.

"Your worst nightmare," the figure growled.

"My worst nightmare? You sound more like a scared little vampire," Uranus smirked at the vampire. "I'm so scared."

"I am the vampire that will kill you. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Omoshiroi," Uranus laughed. (That's interesting/amusing)

"Your friend Neptune tasted very sweet," the vampire said.

"You'll pay for what you did to her," Uranus growled. She charged in but the vampire faded away. "Kuso…" Uranus muttered (Damn). The vampire laughed and was joined by three others, their black cloaks billowing around them making it hard for Uranus to hit one with her sword.

"What are you hitting Senshi?" one vampire asked.

Uranus cursed silently in frustration as the vampires dodged her attacks. "You asked for it. Space Sword Blaster!" The intended vampire dodged the attack and faded into the shadows.

"Whatever you do is pointless!" a vampire laughed.

"Kisama…" Uranus growled (Deragatory "You"). She charged the vampire and was shoved away. She turned and slashed at a passing vampire. She missed and one struck her across the face. Uranus stumbled away and crouched down, caught off guard from the attack.

She suddenly felt her hair being pulled and she was practically lifted backwards. Her head was tilted slightly to the side. She closed her eyes as she felt sharp fangs sink into her exposed neck. She slowly grew weak and fell to her knees as she was released. Her hand went to her neck and she held her wound.

"Uranus!" several voices cried as she braced herself with left hand, which still held her Space Sword.

"Matte!" the vampire who had bitten Uranus ordered (Wait). "It's now only a matter of time before she becomes a vampire as well. And there's nothing you can do to stop the transformation." The vampire lowered the hood, revealing Ketsuki. She and the other vampires spun away and vanished into the depths of the cave.

The three Outer Senshi knelt next to their friend. Neptune smoothed out Uranus' hair as she finally released her neck. Her eyes closed in pain and she fell forward as darkness came to claim her.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"What happened?" Usagi demanded as Rai carefully placed Uranus on the couch in his apartment.

"She was bitten," he replied.

"What can we do?" Minako demanded.

"Why not do what you did before when Michiru was bitten?" Usagi asked.

"Because Ketsuki would have found a way around that now," he replied. "And the temple I took them to was destroyed. It only worked there."

"So what do we do?" Usagi demanded.

"Get some rest. I'll keep an eye on her for the time being. I promise, I won't give her to the vampires without one hell of a fight," he said. He guided them out, noticing that Usagi remained behind. He ignored it and continued on ushering the others out.

"Haruka…we'll find a way to bring you back," Usagi said softly.

"Koneko-chan…" a weak voice said (Little Kitten). Usagi turned and saw Uranus sitting up on the couch, sweat beading on the Wind Senshi's forehead. "**If…if anything happens to me…take care of Michiru before she knows it**." (This line is also from Transylvania no Mori...I'm such a thief...)

"Nani?" Usagi asked. The Senshi of the Wind suddenly turned and ran to the window. She crashed through it, falling to the ground below. "Haruka!" Usagi shouted. The others came rushing back in.

"What happened?" Rai demanded.

"She's gone! Haruka's gone!" Usagi cried.

"Where would she go?" Makoto asked.

Rai closed his eyes and bowed his head. _Ketsuki_… he thought to himself. With a roar of rage and frustration he slammed his fist clear through the wall that led to the outside. He pulled his hand back, absently noticing that it was already beginning to swell. He held his injured hand with his left, forgetting that the others were still there.

A warm hand rested on top of his own. He looked up into Makoto's kind brown eyes. The others quietly excused themselves. "Daijoubu?" Makoto asked softly. He silently nodded. Makoto sat him down on the couch and went into his bathroom. She pulled out the first aid kit then went to the kitchen. She pulled out some ice and walked back to him, grabbing a towel for the ice on the way.

Rai watched as she expertly cleaned the scrapes on his fist and wrap his hand. She then pressed the ice on his hand. "You seem pretty passionate about Haruka," Makoto said, breaking the silence.

"She's been a sister to me. Even with me being what I am. It's my fault too," he said, staring at the floor.

"What's your fault?"

"That Uranus got bit. I knew there were vampires in there. I should have stopped her and the others from going in…I should have…" he stopped, a lump in his throat. "Now I'm about to lose the closest thing I have to a family."

Makoto touched his shoulder and he turned to her. "You have me," she said softly, her eyes warm.

"You don't want me," he said. "I could hurt you at anytime." He looked away. "And that would tear me apart," he whispered in a soft voice.

"Isn't it my choice to be with you?" she asked. "I don't care what you are. I know who you are and that's all I care about. Please…let me in."

"Could…could I be alone…for a few hours?" he asked.

Makoto hid the hurt in her eyes. "Yeah. You know how to contact us." She turned and left.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Uranus glared at the seated figure of Ketsuki. She lifted her Space Sword and smiled faintly. Silently she leapt down and slashed at the vampire leader. Ketsuki was suddenly gone. Uranus stared in shock when she was grabbed from behind.

"Impressive. I expected nothing less from you Sailor Uranus," Ketsuki said.

"Burn in hell!" Uranus growled.

"Still resisting the change? Very impressive. But we can find a way around that." The vampire's right arm wrapped around the Senshi's neck and tilted her head back. Uranus grunted in pain as Ketsuki slid her fangs into Uranus' neck again. After several moments, Ketsuki let the Senshi fall to the ground.

The leader paced for several minutes. "Now my child, rise. Rise and swear loyalty to me," she said.

Uranus slowly pushed herself to a standing position and picked up her Space Sword. She turned to the vampire queen and dropped to one. "I am yours to command mistress. I shall obey faithfully."

Ketsuki smiled in victory. "Very good Uranus. Your first task it to kill the Sailor Senshi and bring me their heads. Start with whomever you wish. Just kill them."

"With pleasure my Queen," Uranus said. She rose to her feet and headed out of the basement of the mansion she had tracked the vampires to.

* * *

Another fun filled chapter, ne? I hope you all liked it. You can let me know if you did by pressing that button at the bottom of the screen that says 'Review'.

Elphie Muse: It allows us to know your thoughts.

And inspires us to work hard on the sequel.


	8. Uranus' Brother? Secret of Rai's Past!

Shown to given heart burn to vampires studies say...

Still not as many reviews as I'd like, but I'll take what I can get. As a reward, another chapter!

Elphie Muse: With blatant stealing from the musical _Transylvania no Mori_ again!

Yeah well...the scene was just so damn well written...and actually, the lines I 'borrowed' are from the original show and the one they spruced up, the Kaiteiban. I merged them together and got a nice speech.

Now with all that said, enjoy!

I'm working on a plan to make them mine, but I don't think it'll work...sigh...so they won't be mine...they're just mine in my sad little mind...hey! That rhymed!

Elphie Muse: -.-()

* * *

**Last time on _Survivor_...er...Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires...**

_Uranus slowly pushed herself to a standing position and picked up her Space Sword. She turned to the vampire queen and dropped to one. "I am yours to command mistress. I shall obey faithfully."_

_Ketsuki smiled in victory. "Very good Uranus. Your first task it to kill the Sailor Senshi and bring me their heads. Start with whomever you wish. Just kill them."_

_"With pleasure my Queen," Uranus said. She rose to her feet and headed out of the basement of the mansion she had tracked the vampires to._

* * *

Rai sat on the ledge to his apartment building and sighed. "It's no use…" he muttered in defeat. "There's no way to save her…" 

"So you give up at the first sign of trouble," a strong, kind feminine voice said.

Rai jumped to his feet and was surprised to find himself in a strange yet familiar place. "What the hell…" he murmured. His eyes widened as a woman with shoulder length dirty brown hair came into view. She had kind green eyes and wore a flowing dark navy silk dress. Rai fell silent.

The woman smiled. "Hello my son," she said.

He swallowed. "O…Okaasan…" he said in disbelief.

The woman nodded. "I am your mother…from the Silver Millennium. But I am not just your mother Kaze."

He frowned. "Nani?"

"You know who your sister is," she said.

"I…do?" he asked.

"You are the Prince of Uranus Kaze," his mother said.

"Haruka…Haruka's my…sister?" he asked slowly.

She nodded. "Both from the Silver Millennium and in the time you are in now."

"I…I remember…" he said slowly.

"You must save her Kaze."

"How? The Silver Crystal won't work," he said.

"Love is a powerful weapon," she replied cryptically. "Now wake up."

"What?" he asked.

"Rai, wake up!" a firm voice said.

Rai blinked and found himself still lying on the ledge. He bolted upright and looked around. "Okaasan!" he exclaimed.

"Nani?"

He turned. "Mako-chan…" he said slowly. He rubbed his head. "What brings your beautiful face here?" he asked.

She arched a brow at him. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I've been alone for a long time. I'm tired of the solitude…if…if you still want me…I mean…it's just…I…shutting up now," he rambled.

Makoto giggled. "Of course I'll still have you baka," she said. (Idiot)

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "Isn't this sweet," a cold voice sneered, one that the pair recognized.

"Uranus!" Rai exclaimed.

"Minna! Uranus is at Rai's apartment building!" Makoto shouted into her communicator. She flipped it closed and pulled her henshin pen out. "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"You both will die," Uranus snarled.

"Don't you recognize us?" Jupiter asked.

"Her mind's been warped. She only knows what Ketsuki wants her to," Kaze explained. "Don't let her bite you."

"Wise words traitor," Uranus said.

"How am I a traitor?" he asked.

"You are a vampire, even if it is only half of who you are. Join us or I won't hesitate to kill you where to you stand," the Vampire Senshi growled.

Kaze pulled his sword free and leveled it at Uranus. "Come try it. Though I won't hold back as much as I did when I trained you."

"You never trained me," Uranus growled.

Kaze shrugged. "If that's the way you remember it…Ruki," he said.

"What did you call me?" Uranus demanded.

Kaze twirled his sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Allow me to finally introduce myself formally. Hunter of vampires and defender of the weak, I am the Prince of Uranus, Kaze!"

"There was no Uranusian Prince," Uranus growled.

"Yes there was," Pluto said, standing on the other side of Uranus. "He was born only months after your mother took the throne. A year later you were born."

"Lies," Uranus snarled.

"As you say Ruki," Kaze said.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled.

"Why should I? It's the nickname your brother called you. And only he would know that name, right?" Kaze asked.

"Get to the point," Uranus snapped.

Kaze pulled his mask off. "My real name is Tenno Sky."

Uranus' eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter who you are. You'll still die."

"So come kill me. I won't fight family."

"I'm not your family!" she yelled.

"Yes you are," he said firmly. "Deny it all you want. But we are siblings."

"Space Sword Blaster!" The attack flew out and struck Kaze head on. He grunted in pain but remained standing.

"That the best you got weakling?" he demanded.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mars demanded as she and the other Inners appeared with Saturn.

"Stay out of this!" Kaze ordered. "If Uranus wants to kill me, then let her. I won't fight family."

"NANI?" they all exclaimed.

"Queen Ketsuki is my family," Uranus replied. She raised her Space Sword.

(A/N: Here's the scene)

"**Uranus**!" Neptune cried, skidding to a halt in front of her. "**I will take all your attacks**," she said.

"**Neptune**!" Pluto and Venus exclaimed.

"**I've decided from the beginning. I may not be strong, so I can't fight you**." Uranus turned away from Neptune. "**It's okay if you don't remember. No matter how fast you ran, you never turned back. I knew that, so I always ran next to you. It wasn't hard. If I have to fight with you, I don't want to go on living. At last, let us run off in our own world, ne? You may be the Senshi of Battles, but turn around…turn around… Uranus, it's me…it's me**!"

Uranus turned and began stalking towards Neptune, her sword outstretched. She charged in and shot her sword out. Steel pierced flesh and the Senshi stared in shock and disbelief. "IIE!" Jupiter screamed.

Uranus stared in shock as well. "Doushite? Why did you jump in front of her?" she demanded.

Kaze held stomach as Uranus pulled her sword free. Blood spurted from between his fingers. "Because…" he grunted. He winced in pain. "She…loves you… Oneesan," he managed (sister). He sank to his knees, both hands on his wound now. "See ya around…Ruki-chan…" He collapsed to the ground and rolled onto his back.

"Kaze!" Jupiter cried. She knelt next to him and pulled his head onto her lap.

Uranus shook her head. "He's not my brother…he…he can't be…"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" Saturn asked. "Even I could tell how much the two of you were alike."

Uranus shook her head. "No…it…it's a lie…"

"Uranus…iie…Haruka…come back to us…come back to me…onegai…" Neptune begged.

Uranus held her head. "I…I…" she trailed off and sank to her knees. "I don't know anymore…"

"Trust…in your heart…Uranus…" Kaze managed. "It…will never lead…you wrong…" He struggled to sit up and stared her in the eyes. "Don't ignore it…Michiru freed you…from solitude…will you give her…solitude now…or death?"

"Please Uranus…I don't want to fight you. Ashiteru yo…kazetobu," Neptune pleaded, using her nickname for Uranus (Wind Flyer). Tears began streaming down the blonde's face. Neptune slowly walked forward and looked Uranus in the eye. She pulled the Wind Senshi down and kissed her.

The others watched in amazement as light surrounded Uranus, cleansing her of the evil within her. After several moments, the light finally faded. Uranus looked down, unsure of how to act. She finally raised her head and looked at her friends. "Gomen…" she whispered.

"Well it's about damn…time…" Kaze grunted, rising to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing? You're hurt!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"I'm part vampire. It just…is some excruciating pain is all," he replied with a wince and a smile. He looked at Uranus as Jupiter made him lean on her. "Looks like we really are family."

Uranus nodded. "Yeah. And as family you're going to the hospital."

"I'm fine, I…itai!" he grunted as he stretched in preparation to jump (Ow). "I think I'll go…" he agreed.

"I think between the ten of us, you would have gone one way or another," Fighter chuckled, an amused smile on his face.

"I won't let any of you leave here alive," Ketsuki snarled as she landed on the roof and faced the Senshi.

Kaze stepped away from Jupiter, his sword in hand. "Yeah you will," he said. "Sky Sword Blaster!" An attack similar to Uranus' Space Sword Blaster shot out and struck the vampire queen.

"Masaka!" she exclaimed.

Kaze grinned. "Care to try us all on?"

"This is far from over Sailor Senshi. You haven't seen the last of me!" She leapt down off of the building and vanished.

Kaze smiled in satisfaction. His eyes closed and he fell forward, exhausted from blood loss and the fight. "Kaze!" the others exclaimed in worry.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Makoto worriedly watched the figure in the hospital bed as the doctors and nurses left the room. She reached out and held the sleeping figure's hand with her own. A faint smile formed on her face when the figure squeezed her hand.

"Yo," he said.

"Hey," she returned. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," he replied.

She smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay Rai…your name is still Rai, right?"

"You decide. Sky or Rai," he said. Makoto paused and looked thoughtful. She smiled a few moments later. "I like Sky better."

He smiled. "Then Sky it is. Tenno Sky," he said, holding out his hand.

She took it. "Kino Makoto." The pair smiled, staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

To clear up any confusion you all might have, Rai is now going to be Sky for the rest of the story/series. 

So Haruka finds her brother. I wonder what's in store next...though I know what'll happen...hehehehehehehe...

Elphie Muse: You know, you can be a bit annoying sometimes.

I do my best...to annoy only you. :)

Elphie Muse: It works...

Victory is mine!


	9. Ketsuki's Brother! Sky's Hidden Secret!

Proven to give small children nightmares...

I give you another chapter in exchange for reviews. Hope everyone likes it. There shouldn't be anymore stolen lines and/or scenes from the musicals...for a while at least...if there are though I will inform you because I'm responsible like that.

Elphie Muse: Yeah right...responsible...

Why you little...:chases Elphie Muse: I am _so_ responsible!

Elphie Muse: I need to learn to shut my mouth...

Not mine...probably never will be, but I have to use disclaimers so I don't get sued...stupid laws...

And just to clarify once more, Rai will now be called Sky for the rest of the story/series.

* * *

:Deep Christopher Judge voice (_Stargate SG-1_actor): **Previously, on Stargate SG-1...**

**Wrong show...story!**

**CJ: Previously, on Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires...**

**Better.**

_She smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay Rai…your name is still Rai, right?"_

_"You decide. Sky or Rai," he said. Makoto paused and looked thoughtful. She smiled a few moments later. "I like Sky better."_

_He smiled. "Then Sky it is. Tenno Sky," he said, holding out his hand._

_She took it. "Kino Makoto." The pair smiled, staring into each other's eyes._

* * *

"So, how does it feel to have your brother back?" Michiru asked a few days later. 

"Nice," Haruka said. "He's actually pretty well to do."

Michiru stared at the blonde. "He is?"

Haruka nodded. "He owns his own garage and actually races a few times a year."

"Cars, motocross…what?" Michiru asked when Haruka didn't specify.

"Motorcycles and cars," Haruka answered. "He's actually in the upcoming race."

"So a little family rivalry, ne?" Michiru teased.

Haruka smiled, her arms wrapped around her aqua haired lover as they sat on the couch in their apartment. "A little…if he can keep up."

"Aren't we the cocky one," Michiru jibed, nudging the blonde in the ribs.

"It's not my fault I'm so good," Haruka defended with fake modesty. Michiru snorted in disbelief.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka rolled out her shoulders, eager to start the motorcycle race. The day was perfect. There were clear blue skies without a single cloud in the sky and a soft breeze that ruffled everyone's hair.

"Ready to come in second?" Sky asked, walking up to her. He wore a dark midnight navy blue riding suit with gold bolts of lightning that ran down the arms and legs of his suit. A similar color helmet was under his left arm.

Haruka snorted as she zipped up her white and dark blue riding suit. "You're gonna be the one coming in second."

"Guess we'll see who's the better rider today," he returned.

"Try to keep up," she shot back.

The pair walked over to their bikes and got ready for the race on the track. Sky pulled his helmet on and flipped his visor down. The racers started their engines and the two Tenno siblings smiled in anticipation.

As soon as the flag dropped, both Haruka and Sky charged forward, leaving their opponents behind. Sky leaned into the turn and risked a quick glance at his sister. She was mimicking his movements, slowly moving past him.

He noticed and took his hand off the brake. He opened the throttle all the way and shot forward, surprising Haruka. She got over her shock and opened the throttle as well. It was an extremely close race. Both blondes were racing to their fullest potential.

Makoto stared in awe as Haruka and Sky lapped the other racers. "Whoa… they're both incredible," she said.

"I think it's been a while since Haruka had to go all out. She usually just toys with her opponents," Michiru said.

"Think Haruka will win?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know…Sky is pretty good…" Usagi said slowly.

"It's the final lap!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Go Haruka-poppa!" Hotaru cried in excitement.

Sky glanced over at Haruka and grinned behind his helmet. He raised his right hand to the right side of his face and saluted Haruka with his index and middle fingers. He put his hands back on the handle and pulled the front of his bike up in a wheelie. The front wheel slammed down and he shot past the finish line inches before Haruka.

Sky glanced over at Haruka who had slowed down. He waved to the crowd and jumped up on the seat to his bike. He released the handlebars and surfed on his motorcycle amidst cheers from the crowd. He gave them a small bow before plopping back down on the seat. He went around the track once more and slowed down to a stop.

He turned off his bike and put the kickstand down. He dismounted his bike and pulled off his helmet. Sweat plastered some of his hair to his head. He ruffled his hair and walked over to Haruka. The two clasped hands, smiles on their faces.

"Nice race, but what was with the surfing at the end?" Haruka asked.

Sky shrugged. "I like stunt riding too you know." He grinned. "So, how does it feel to come in second?"

Haruka snorted. "You got lucky today. It might be different next time."

He chuckled. "True." He winced as the press swarmed around them. "Care to make an escape?" he inquired.

"I hate the press," she agreed. The two ducked into different garages and into the locker rooms.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"Congratulations for beating Haruka!" Minako exclaimed in the Crown Café, holding her glass high.

"I'm sitting right here you know," Haruka muttered with a grin.

"I don't think she cares," Sky returned, his left arm around Makoto's shoulders. He took a sip of his drink and set it down on the table. "So what are you guys all up to for the rest of the day?" he asked the others.

Before any of them could reply something crashed through the window and grabbed him. He went crashing over the table, breaking and knocking it over. He was immediately on his feet. He saw Ketsuki rise to her feet, the sunlight glaring on her back. Realization dawned on Sky.

"I thought there was something strange about you," he said.

"What?" Usagi asked.

Sky shrugged out of his black leather jacket and tossed it to the side. "Minna! Nigeru!" he shouted (Everyone! Run). The already nearly empty café became deserted save for Sky, the Senshi, and Ketsuki.

"I will kill you all," she swore.

"Sky? What is she?" Haruka asked.

"She's like me," he said softly.

"You mean she's…" Ami realized.

Sky nodded. "Half vampire, half human."

"Uso!" Usagi exclaimed. (You're kidding)

Ketsuki smiled. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever figure it out…brother."

Sky frowned. "Nani?"

"He's not your brother vampire," Haruka replied.

Ketsuki smiled. "We share the same father Sailor Senshi," she replied. She shifted her gaze back to Sky. "Or did you forget?"

"He was never my father. Fathers are kind and care for their children and others. My father was the King of Uranus," Sky snarled. He swiftly changed into Kaze, his green eyes cold.

Ketsuki chuckled. "You think they'll want you now that they know who you really are?" she asked.

"I made a promise to my mother…" he bowed his head briefly before he glared at her. "I intend to keep that promise." He pulled his sword free and charged in. Ketsuki laughed and leapt out of the window.

Kaze stared after her, his fists clenched tightly. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Haruka demanded angrily, shoving Kaze. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me? Would you have trusted me?" he asked.

"What makes you think we'll trust you now?" Michiru countered.

He turned and looked at them. Pain and shame were in his green eyes but his voice was even when he spoke, "Do what you have to." He turned back into Sky. "I guess our mother was wrong Haruka. Love isn't the most powerful weapon. Hate is." He turned and walked out of the café.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Usagi asked softly.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky sat atop of the ledge, the night wind blowing through his hair. He sighed and turned to head inside. He looked up and saw Ketsuki standing in front of him with a dozen vampires. He smiled, turning into Kaze.

"Stand down and we will spare your life," Ketsuki ordered.

"Bite me," he snarled. With a yell he leapt forward, pulling his sword free. The vampires scattered and began to fight him. As the fight went on, more vampires came and joined in. Soon Kaze was overwhelmed. One vampire connected a vicious uppercut to Kaze's jaw and he went hurtling off of the roof into space. He remained midair for a moment then gravity grabbed him.

He plunged towards the ground, changing back into Sky. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. He desperately tried to cling to consciousness but failed. He laid on the ground, unconscious, bloodied, and broken.

Ketsuki looked down at him and smiled. "That should've taken care of him. At least until our plans are completed. Come," she ordered. The vampires vanished into the night triumphantly.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Haruka sighed as she stared out of the window. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she smiled faintly. "Daijoubu Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know. I…I'm worried about Sky. We haven't heard anything from him in the last week."

"He should have told us who his father was," Michiru said.

"Does it matter? He taught me how to fight…and how to keep going…" She looked up into Michiru's eyes. "He brought us back together Michi. We should at least give him the benefit of a doubt."

"Maybe we did overreact," the aqua haired girl agreed.

Haruka rose to her feet and picked up her coat. "I'm going to find him."

"Not alone," Michiru replied.

"Arigatou," Haruka said. The two went to the door and walked out of their apartment building. They headed down the street, eyes gazing around. Haruka halted when she heard a crash from the alley. She motioned to Michiru and the pair headed in.

A figure lurched out of the darkness and collapsed in front of them. Blood covered the figure's hands and arms. Bones jutted out from one of the figure's legs and arm. The other arm was underneath the figure's body.

"Aremaa!" Michiru exclaimed (Oh my god). The pair knelt down next to the figure.

"Can you hear us?" Haruka asked. They saw a hand move slightly. She looked at Michiru. "Call an ambulance." She jumped when the figure started to move. The figure staggered to their feet and fell against the wall. Blood covered their face. The figure's seemingly uninjured arm was wrapped around their waist.

Haruka was immediately by the figure's side. "Stay still. You've been hurt pretty badly," she told the stranger. "Any idea on who did this to you?" she asked.

The figure slid down against the wall, leaving a faint blood trail. "K…Ket… su…ki…" came a wheeze.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other in startlement. Their hands immediately went to their henshin pens. "Dare?" Michiru demanded, sirens in the distance (Who are you?). The figure's head rolled forward. Haruka placed her hands on the figure's neck.

"There's a pulse," she confirmed.

"But who is he?" Michiru asked.

"I can't tell. There's too much blood and dirt," Haruka said. She started when a hand grabbed hers. The figure's head slowly lifted, one eye completely swelled shut.

Haruka looked to the alley entrance as EMTs ran over. They shoved the two Senshi out of the way and began tending to the injured figure. They loaded the figure onto a stretcher and started to push it towards the ambulance when the figure's injured arm snagged out and grabbed Haruka. She looked at the stranger in confusion.

The stranger pressed something into her hand before falling back once again into unconsciousness. Haruka watched them leave, one of the EMTs telling her where they were going. With that, the alley was deserted once again.

"What did he put in your hand?" Michiru asked.

Haruka looked down and her eyes widened. "Ma…masaka…" she whispered. She stared at the entrance to the alley.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"This is my mother's locket…Sky had it when we thought he had died. He showed it to me over a week ago," Haruka said.

Realization hit Michiru. "So…that was…"

"Had to have been," Haruka said. "Come on." They ran out onto the street and headed towards the hospital. _Hold on Sky_, Haruka thought.

* * *

So Sky is also related to Ketsuki...I'm so mean to the characters. 

Sailor Moon: Yes you are! And in the name of the moon...

All Sailor Senshi: We shall punish you!

Eep:Runs and hides:

Elphie Muse: Haha!

Elphie Muse told me to be mean to you!

:Senshi start chasing Elphie Muse as well:

Review please to continue the insanity...or sanity...whatever this would be for you!


	10. Sky Captured! Senshi to the Rescue!

You're number one stop for insanity.

I demand more reviews...though I know I'll update without them. Reviews make me feel better though.

Elphie Muse: Just get on with it. The readers want to read.

I am getting on with it!

Not mine and, as I say, it never will be. Dumb disclaimer laws...

* * *

**Previously on _CSI_...er...Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires...**

_"This is my mother's locket…Sky had it when we thought he had died. He showed it to me over a week ago," Haruka said._

_Realization hit Michiru. "So…that was…"_

_"Had to have been," Haruka said. "Come on." They ran out onto the street and headed towards the hospital. _Hold on Sky_, Haruka thought._

* * *

Haruka stared at her brother, the same feeling of helplessness she had felt over two months ago welling up again. She walked over to her brother and held his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you Sky. I should have trusted you." She looked down. "We can't choose our parents or what we are. Gomen na sai…oniisan." (I'm so sorry...brother) 

"How touching," a cold voice snorted.

Haruka turned and glared at Ketsuki. "I should have expected you to show up," she growled.

"I'll be taking Sky," Ketsuki said.

"I don't think so," Haruka returned, standing between the two half vampires.

"You could join us Haruka. You and I are siblings after all."

Haruka frowned. "Me related to you? Don't make me laugh."

Ketsuki laughed. "Sky is my twin brother. Your mother is my mother."

"You're no family of ours," Haruka snarled.

"Honto? I think I can make Sky change his mind about all that." Ketsuki moved in with blinding speed and slammed her fist violently into Haruka's stomach (Really). The blonde fell the ground clenching her abdomen. Ketsuki laughed and slung the unconscious Sky over her shoulders. She then vanished from sight.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed as she came into the room. "What happened?"

"Ketsuki…took him…" Haruka gasped. She took several deep breaths. She rose to her feet, her eyes cold and determined. "I'm going after them."

"Not alone," Michiru said.

Haruka turned to her partner. "I can't ask you to come with me."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you you're not going without me," Michiru replied in a stern voice.

"Wherever you two are going, we're coming as well," Setsuna said.

Haruka shook her head. "It's too dangerous," she said. "I'd go alone…"

"But we won't let you Haruka-poppa," Hotaru finished. "We're going with you whether you like it or not."

Haruka nodded. "All right."

"So…do we even know where these vampires are?" Setsuna asked.

"I remember," Haruka said. "Let's go. We'll have a better edge in daylight."

"Shouldn't we tell Usagi?" Hotaru asked.

"No. If we fail, they'll be the only ones left to defend Earth," Michiru said. They all nodded in agreement and left the hospital.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Ketsuki smiled as a pair of green eyes opened. "You're awake brother," she said.

"Brother?" the owner of the green eyes repeated.

Ketsuki nodded. "Don't you remember?" He shook his head. "Your name is Kaze, Son of Dracul. You were trying to save innocent vampires from the Sailor Senshi when you must have lost your memory."

"Who are you?" Kaze asked.

"I'm your sister, Ketsuki." She helped him up and led him over to an unconscious human. "You'll feel better after some nourishment."

"He's a human," Kaze said.

"He's a criminal. He deserves a far worse fate than slaking your thirst."

Kaze pulled the man up and could feel the man's heart beat. Kaze tilted the man's head to one side and sank his fangs into the human's soft flesh. The half vampire began greedily drinking the crimson fluid that spilled from the human's neck. Once he had his fill, he let the body drop to the floor.

"Feel better?" Ketsuki asked.

Kaze licked the blood from his fangs and smiled. "Much."

"I'm glad." She sighed. "It won't be long before the Sailor Senshi seek us out."

"Let them come. I'll kill them all," he snarled.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"You sure this is the mansion?" Pluto asked.

"Positive," Uranus answered. She gripped her Space Sword. "You guys can still back out if you want."

"Not a chance," Neptune said. "Sky may be your brother…"

"But he's our friend," Saturn finished.

Uranus nodded. "Let's do this," she said. The four rushed towards the huge mansion doors. Uranus threw them open, flooding sunlight into the room. Dozens of vampires immediately turned to ash and dust.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Ketsuki turned at the faint bang. "Shimatta! They're here!"

"I'll handle them," Kaze said in a cold voice. He grabbed his sword and walked out of the room.

Ketsuki watched him leave, a smile forming on her face. "That's right brother. Kill your friends. Kill them all," she laughed. She grabbed her own sword and went after Kaze, shutting the door behind her.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Uranus backhanded a vampire and decapitated another. "This is getting us nowhere!" she yelled over the din of the fight.

"Open to suggestions!" Neptune called back.

"That's enough!" a voice yelled. The fighting stopped.

"Kaze!" Uranus said in disbelief.

"You are the leader of these Sailor Senshi?" he demanded.

"Don't you remember?" Uranus asked.

"She is not the leader. The one named Sailor Moon is," Ketsuki said.

"Then she will see her warriors fall before her," Kaze smirked.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Uranus demanded.

"I opened his eyes to your lies Senshi!" Ketsuki snarled.

"You're the one who lied!" Pluto returned. "Whatever she's told you is a lie Kaze! We're your friends!"

"I've had enough of your lies!" he roared. "Sky Sword Blaster!" The four Outers dove out of the way. "Surrender and I might spare your pathetic lives."

"Hold it right there!" a new voice ordered. Everyone turned to look in the doorway. "For giving our friend false memories and telling him lies about us is something I will not forgive! For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit: Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Kaze smiled. "Too easy," he muttered. He leapt off the landing he was on and charged Sailor Moon.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled. The attack slammed into Kaze as the Inner Senshi and Sailor Star Fighter appeared in the mansion.

"Uranus!" the others exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"This is no longer your fight Sailor Senshi!" she informed them. "It's between the three of us…the three children of Uranus."

"What are you talking about?" Moon demanded.

"Ketsuki…is Kaze's twin." She bowed her head. "She's my older sister."

"What?" Kaze demanded, glaring at Ketsuki.

"She lies!" the vampire queen said.

"No I'm not," Uranus said. "Kaze…you are my brother. Nothing can change that fact. Even if we weren't related by blood I'd still call you brother. You showed me how to live again. You showed me that I couldn't escape who I really was. I don't care who your father was Kaze. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out. Ever since we met, you've always been there for me, even being willing to sacrifice yourself so I wouldn't kill Neptune. So…if you have to kill the Senshi, then kill me first because I can't handle my brother being a cold-hearted killer. Hate isn't the greatest weapon. You and our mother were right. Love is." (A/N: This was actually my own speech:) )

Kaze strode forward and violently grabbed Uranus. He spun her around so her back was to him. "So be it," he snapped. He pulled her head to the side and nearly rested his head against hers. "Follow my lead," he whispered in a soft voice.

Uranus made no movements but smiled on the inside. "Yameru! Yameru Kaze!" Jupiter begged. (Stop, don't, etc)

Kaze pressed his mouth against Uranus' neck. The Wind Senshi felt no fangs but faked being bitten. She sank to the floor as Kaze released her. He wiped blood from his lip, but to everyone else it looked like Uranus' blood. "Kisama…" Neptune snapped. "Submarine Reflection!"

Kaze quickly backflipped out of the way. The attack instead hit several vampires. "Not bad Senshi. But not good enough against me," he chuckled.

"Dead Scream," Pluto whispered.

Kaze dove to the side and rolled to his feet as the attack struck several vampires behind him. "Pathetic," he snorted.

"Don't make us hurt you Kaze," Mars said.

"Hurt me? You all can't touch me. What do I have to be afraid of?" he laughed.

"This! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Kaze leapt into the air so he was horizontal to the floor and rolled his body at the same time. The two attacks went around him and killed even more vampires. Kaze landed on his feet and motioned for another attack.

"Our turn," Jupiter said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Kaze leapt up into the air again and twisted his body in an impossible way. He sprang off of his hands and landed on his feet. He watched as a few more vampires were killed off from the three attacks.

He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Sailor Moon, care for a go?"

"That's enough!" Ketsuki snapped. She leapt down and glared at Kaze. "You're getting our forces killed baka!"

"Excuse me for having fun," he retorted.

"Soon Uranus will rise and she will help Kaze kill you all!" Ketsuki laughed.

"Your certain Uranus will come back as a vampire?" Kaze asked.

"Of course I am," Ketsuki snapped.

"You were her brother Kaze! You'll pay for what you did to her!" Neptune swore as she held out her Submarine Mirror.

"Omoshiroi," he laughed.

"Nani?" Moon asked.

"Kaze, what's wrong with you?" Ketsuki demanded.

Kaze leaned against the railing to the stairs, his arms folded over his chest. "This is getting a bit boring," he yawned.

"Why you little…" Saturn growled.

Ketsuki violently backhanded Kaze. He went crashing into the wall leaving a dent. He slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Feel the love in this family," he said.

"Kill them all!" Ketsuki ordered her vampires as she grabbed him and hurled him into a mass of vampires.

He landed on his hands and immediately shifted his weight and body onto his upper back and shoulders. He whirled around as he stuck his legs out, tripping up the other vampires.

"This could be bad…" Moon murmured as vampires surrounded them.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Several vampires immediately turned to dust and ash.

"NANI?" Ketsuki roared.

Kaze got to his feet and grinned. "I guess our little ruse worked, ne, Uranus?"

"It did," Uranus agreed, standing next to her brother.

"But…how did…you had no memory!" Ketsuki cried.

"They came back as Uranus talked," he said.

"He told me to follow his lead and acted like he was biting me," Uranus began.

"Demo…the blood…" Neptune said.

Kaze stuck his tongue out. "I sliced it on one of my teeth and let it bleed a bit around my mouth. Then I let you guys think what you wanted and egged you on so that Ketsuki's forces would thin."

"You made that plan in that short of time?" Ketsuki asked.

"I myself was impressed with how fast you came up with it," Uranus said.

Kaze smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Actually…I was kinda making it up as I went."

"It doesn't matter. I will still kill you all!" Ketsuki roared. She pulled her sword free and charged him.

Kaze pulled his sword free and blocked her attack. "You can't win Ketsuki! Give up!" he ordered.

"Never! I'll kill you for killing our father!" she screamed. "Attack my warriors!"

Large doors beneath the landing crashed open and vampires came flooding into the room. The Senshi and Kaze managed to push them all back. The half vampire then closed the doors and placed a large wooden bar across the brackets. He braced the door with his back as the vampires tried to bring the door down.

"Nigeru!" he commanded.

"We're not leaving without you," Sailor Moon said.

"You have to," he returned.

"Kaze…" Jupiter began.

"If I move they'll bust this door down easily. You have to go. You're all the Earth's only chance. Go. Please," he said.

"Kaze…" Uranus began.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can," he said, sweat sliding down his face.

"Don't get yourself killed…oniisan," the Wind Senshi said.

Kaze grinned. "You know me."

"I think that's why she said it," Neptune returned.

Kaze grunted as a loud thud echoed throughout the room. "GO!" he ordered. The Senshi reluctantly retreated, knowing it was their only chance for survival. Kaze held the door for several more minutes before he leapt away. He turned and drew his sword, determination in his eyes as vampires came swarming out.

"Come and get me," he said in a low voice. "Sky Sword Blaster!" After the energy attack he charged in and was immediately surrounded by the vampires.

* * *

Hmm...what do I have planned next? Well you'll just have to wait to find out. Until that time, please be kind enough to review please. Reviews keep me sane and comprehendible... 

Elphie Muse: But not by much.

Hey, every little bit helps, ne?

Elphie Muse: That's true. Please review!


	11. Guardian Returns! Sky's New Powers!

The number one spot for losing one's soul.

Elphie Muse: Um...you steal souls?

No...it's just a saying...moving on...

I hope everyone likes this chapter. Things will start to pick up for a bit then it'll be the end ofthis particular story. After this is all up the sequel will be up. Which is finished by the way and I am now working on the third part of the series. How sweet is that?

Elphie Muse: You're such a kind author to update so regularly.

I know. Yet people still don't review as much as I would like...

Elphie Muse:Review to make the author happy!

Checking...checking...checking...nope. Still not mine...so sad...

* * *

**Last time on Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires...**

_Kaze grunted as a loud thud echoed throughout the room. "GO!" he ordered. The Senshi reluctantly retreated, knowing it was their only chance for survival. Kaze held the door for several more minutes before he leapt away. He turned and drew his sword, determination in his eyes as vampires came swarming out._

_"Come and get me," he said in a low voice. "Sky Sword Blaster!" After the energy attack he charged in and was immediately surrounded by the vampires._

* * *

"We have to go back," Usagi said determinedly. 

"We can't," Haruka said.

"Kaze could still be alive! We need to go save him!" Usagi persisted.

"He gave his life for us so we could find a way to stop Ketsuki once and for all," Haruka returned. "I won't let you throw your life away just to save one person when the fate of the world is at stake."

"How can you be so heartless?" Usagi demanded, a tear sliding down her face.

"Usagi…" Seiya began, trying to calm the Moon Princess down.

"No! She cares more about missions and facing death than saving her own brother! She doesn't care about anything!" Usagi snapped.

Haruka clenched her fists, Usagi's words stinging in her mind. "Right…" she said softly. "Maybe I do care more about missions and fighting…more than I should…I am selfish in that aspect. I'll do whatever I have to so that the Earth is safe…demo… demo…Kaze…Sky would do the same thing." She bowed her head. "As kids…before he vanished…we were inseparable…we're alike in more ways than one. Ketsuki was his twin in the Silver Millennium, but that never mattered to him. He still did what he had to…he taught me that…and in this life he's my twin and he taught me that again."

She turned to the Senshi and they were surprised to see tears falling from the tough Wind Senshi. "You think I don't care…that I feel nothing when people are hurt… but I do." She looked at Usagi. "Before we realized who you were and you had your heart crystal stolen…I seriously contemplated stopping the Daimon from stealing your heart crystal…"

"But you didn't," Minako pointed out.

"I know. Because I think somewhere deep down I knew that everything would turn out okay. And it did." She closed her eyes. "Sky is the only family I have left. My parents are dead…died when I was little. You guys are like family to me…demo…Sky _is_ my family…you think it was easy for me to leave him in that mansion? You try to regain a long lost family member only to lose them again and then we'll talk."

Haruka glared at the Senshi. "We might be friends, but you know nothing of how I feel!" She rose to her feet and stormed out of the apartment.

"Haruka…" Michiru whispered.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

The Wind Senshi stood near the cliff's edge, her eyes red rimmed from crying. She closed her eyes, the distant sound of waves striking the beach reaching her eyes from the gentle sea breeze. She let the wind caress her face.

An arm wrapped around Haruka's shoulders. Without a word Haruka embraced Michiru, holding onto her as though she were the only thing that mattered in the world. The aqua haired Senshi held Haruka tightly. She gently stroked the blonde's back, knowing how hard it was for Haruka to have admitted how she felt.

"Kaze knew what he was doing," Michiru finally said.

"That doesn't make it easier," Haruka whispered.

"Losing someone you love is never easy Haruka," Michiru said. "Give the others time," she suggested.

Haruka nodded. "I know. It's just hard to hear them talk about me like that."

"You've never really given them a chance to know the real you Haruka," Michiru pointed out.

Haruka smiled softly. "What would I do without you?" she asked.

Michiru smiled back. "Be hopelessly lost."

"I ask for directions," Haruka muttered. Michiru giggled and the two embraced.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"We were starting to get worried," Ami said.

"Gomen. I just needed to get my thoughts together," Haruka said.

"Sumimasen Haruka-san," Usagi said with a bow. "I shouldn't have said those things," she apologized.

"It's all right koneko-chan," Haruka said. (Little Kitten)

"Hey! Anyone alive in there!" a familiar voice called.

Rei got up and opened the door to Haruka and Michiru's apartment. "Taiki! Yaten, what are…oh my god!"

The others were immediately at the door. "What's…" Haruka fell silent when she saw what was in the other two Starlight's arms. "Sky!" she exclaimed.

"We found him staggering down the hall," Taiki said.

"Lay him down on the couch!" Michiru ordered.

Haruka knelt down next to her twin. "Sky? Can you hear me?" she asked.

He weakly opened his eyes. "Haruka…" he whispered weakly.

"What happened to him?" Makoto asked.

Ami had her mini computer flipped open. "He's human…" she said after a moment in a stunned voice.

"What else would he be?" Yaten snorted.

"He was half vampire," Seiya said.

"But…he's been hit before with my healing attack and it didn't phase him," Usagi said in confusion.

"Ketsuki…she…summoned the spirits of the ancient vampires…they…tore out… my vampire half…" Sky struggled to say.

"That sounds…disgusting…" Minako said.

"Yeah but…what's her plan? Why tear out Sky's vampire half?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know…I'm just grateful…I'm not her brother anymore…that was…very creepy," Sky said.

"What?" Taiki and Yaten demanded. Seiya quickly filled them in on what had been going on for the past two and a half months.

"So now he has no powers?" Taiki asked.

"That's our best guess," Ami confirmed.

"So what's our next move?" Makoto asked.

"Get ready for a final battle," Sky said. "Whatever Ketsuki is planning, it's gonna happen soon."

"But you are sitting out of this fight," Makoto said before Haruka could.

"Demo…" he began.

"You don't have any of the strengths you had as a half vampire Sky. This time, you really could die," Haruka said.

"And as the Moon Princess and future Neo Queen Serenity, I order it," Usagi said in a firm voice.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Just don't get killed. If any of you die, I'll kill you myself," he muttered, his arms folded over his chest.

"Deal," Haruka agreed with a smile. A scream sounded outside and they ran to the balcony and looked down. "Vampires!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Usagi said.

"Where'd Sky go?" Seiya asked, looking at the deserted couch.

"That baka!" Haruka snapped, knowing immediately where he went. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!" She ran to the balcony and leapt off, landing lightly on the ground as Sky came out of the building. "The hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded of her brother.

"My duty," he said. "I don't care if I have powers or not. I'm still gonna fight!"

The vampire snarled and leapt in. Uranus grabbed her Space Sword and started to swing it at the vampire when a blinding flash of light emitted behind her. The vampire was instantly vaporized. Uranus turned and her eyes widened.

As the light faded she saw a figure in black leather boots, black baggy pants, and a white baggy long sleeve shirt under a dark midnight navy blue leather tunic. A belt was strapped around his waist, a sheath for a sword hanging on his left hip. A pair of black gloves covered his hands and a gold band rested around his head. Several gold hoop earrings hung from his ears, more in the left than in the right. Imprinted on the back of the leather tunic was the symbol of Uranus in gold.

"Hailing from the planet of wind and sky, I am Kaze, Guardian of Uranus!" He pulled his sword free and leveled it at a newcomer vampire. "Run home to your mistress and tell her the Guardian has at last arrived."

The vampire saw the hard look in Kaze's green eyes. She took off running, bolting past the startled Senshi and Starlights. Kaze easily spun his sword and sheathed it. He turned to Sailor Moon and bowed.

"Kaze? Is that…you?" Jupiter asked.

"It is," he said. "Whether she knows it or not, Ketsuki removed the barrier that kept me from my true destiny."

"Your true destiny?" Mars repeated.

Kaze nodded. "Have you heard of beings known as Guardians?"

"They are legends, brothers to the Sailor Senshi. They are born as twins to the Sailor Senshi, which is actually quite rare," Pluto said. "While the Sailor Senshi protected the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, the Guardians protected the Moon Family. But…Dracul killed them all."

"In the time of the Silver Millennium," Kaze corrected. He smiled. "Destiny and fate can be funny, ne?" he chuckled.

"So, shall we go vampire hunting?" Uranus asked.

"We're ready," Jupiter said.

"Let's show those bloodsuckers who they're messing with!" Mars exclaimed.

"They'll regret awakening," Venus added.

"We'll make them sorry," Mercury agreed.

"For attacking the city…" Neptune began.

"And our friends…" Saturn added.

"And loved ones…" Pluto continued.

"We'll never forgive them," Moon finished.

"And even though we're not from this solar system…" Fighter began.

"We'll fight with you," Healer said.

"Because you're our friends," Maker added.

Kaze looked at the group. "All of you come from different backgrounds, even Uranus and me. Demo…nothing will beat us if we band together as one." They all nodded, determinations in their eyes.

The groundstarted to shake violently. "What's going on?" Moon cried.

Kaze leapt up into the air and made his way to the roof. The others followed. What they saw shocked them to the core. "What…what is that?" Mercury asked. A large black gate had risen in the middle of the city.

"Something I'd hoped never to see again…" Kaze said softly. "If Ketsuki opens it…we're all doomed."

"We've died before," Uranus said.

Kaze shook his head. "You won't die. That gate…it leads to hell." Everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief.

* * *

Things are coming to a climax. How exciting! And I apologize for the cheesy sounding speech the Senshi gave...please don't kill me! 

But will the Senshi succeed in saving the world and returning the gate to the earth? Or will the gate open, spilling the forces of hell into our world? Why am I asking you questions that you don't know the answer to? Well because I can...hehe...

Please be kind and review. Reviewers get cookies and blue Jell-O!...at your own risk with the Jell-O though...those of you who know _Stargate SG-1_ know what I'm talking about...Samantha Carter likes the blue Jell-O...


	12. Confronting Darkness! The Battle Ensues!

Proven to protect those who fight for truth, justice, and Pixi Stix...

I present to you yet another fun filled chapter!

Elphie Muse: Fun filled?

Well...action filled...

Elphie Muse: Maybe we should stop talking and just let the readers read.

Yes, and then they'll be good and review like good, faithful readers...EVEN THOUGH THEY HAVEN'T BEEN! BAD BAD BAD READERS! REVIEWS ARE NOW MANDATORY FOR UPDATES! I don't care how long it takes to get the desired reviews. I'll wait.

Elphie Muse: Hold your breath...

:Holds breath:

Elphie Muse: The recognizable stuff doesn't belong to us...hey! The author is changing colors!

* * *

**Previously on Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires...**

_Kaze leapt up into the air and made his way to the roof. The others followed. What they saw shocked them to the core. "What…what is that?" Mercury asked. A large black gate had risen in the middle of the city._

_"Something I'd hoped never to see again…" Kaze said softly. "If Ketsuki opens it…we're all doomed."_

_"We've died before," Uranus said._

_Kaze shook his head. "You won't die. That gate…it leads to hell." Everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief._

* * *

"When you say hell…" Minako began. 

"I mean hell. Fire, brimstone, torture for eternity…" Kaze trailed off.

"You've been there before?" Saturn asked.

"Where do you think I got my vampire half ripped out?" he asked in reply. "We have to hurry."

"So let's go," Moon said.

The thirteen fighters began leaping from building top to building top, making their way towards the large black and red gate. Kaze skidded to a halt with the others as the sky blackened.

"This isn't good," Mars said.

Dozens of vampires surrounded them, death in their eyes. "Definitely not good," Fighter agreed.

"You will die here," one snarled.

"We need to go now," Neptune said.

"Sky Sword Blaster!" Kaze yelled. The attack pushed the vampires back but didn't kill any of them. "Kuso…"

"Now what?" Mercury asked.

"Get to that gate and stop Ketsuki," Uranus ordered.

"Demo!" Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn cried.

"Kaze and I can handle these guys. Go!" Uranus commanded.

"Iie! We're not leaving you behind!" Moon said.

"Yes you are," Kaze returned. He shot his hand out and a portal formed behind the twelve Senshi. He whirled around in a circle and shot both his hands out. A gust of wind forced the dozen Senshi through and he immediately closed the portal.

"Nice power," Uranus said as she stood back to back with her brother as the vampires encircled them.

"It has its moments," he returned. "You know…in retrospect," he began as he looked at the mass of vampires, "perhaps we should have gone with them."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of some sharp pointy teeth," Uranus smirked.

"Well I'm just so damned concerned for you," he shot back.

"Omoshiroi," Uranus laughed. Her mirth slowly died. "Guess there's nothing left to do but go all out."

"So da ne," Kaze agreed (That's true/You're right). He pulled his sword out as did Uranus. "Bet I kill more than you," he challenged.

Uranus snorted. "You're on," she said. The twins charged in at the same time as the vampires, their blades flashing by and through vampires. The two soon found themselves back to back again, only a small handful of the vampires being defeated.

"I get the feeling these guys are stronger than the others," Kaze commented.

"What was your first clue?" Uranus retorted.

"We are the best warriors of the mistress," a vampire sneered. "You both shall die here!" she declared.

"Looks like this might be our final battle field," Kaze said.

"I'm not giving into defeat that easily," Uranus said.

"I said might, not will be," he retorted.

"Okay. So any thoughts on our next move?" she asked.

"How about some double teaming?" he inquired.

Uranus smiled. "I'm game." The pair remained back to back and started fighting, moving in a circle. They dodged kicks, punches, and swipes as they moved. Their movements were fluid and well coordinated. Uranus and Kaze had the skill, but the vampires had sheer numbers on their side. Soon the pair was engulf by the vampires.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"So you made it this far," Ketsuki sneered as the Sailor Senshi appeared before her. "It's too bad about your friends. I'm sure those two are dead by now."

"You'll never beat us Ketsuki!" Moon returned.

"We'll fight you to death and beyond!" Neptune added.

"For hurting innocent people and damaging this city we won't forgive you! The pretty soldiers of love and justice in sailor suits…" Moon began.

"Sailor Team!"

"In the name of the moon…" Sailor Moon went on.

"We shall punish you!" the five Inners finished.

(A/N: These three lines are from the musical; just a different way to say their lines)

"My guardian is the Ruler of the Oceans Planet, the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!" she said.

"My guardian is the Ruler of the Underworld Planet, the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"My guardian is the Ground Planet, the soldier of ruin, Sailor Saturn!"

"Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through!"

"We are the three sacred shooting stars…Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

"I shall enjoy watching you all die," Ketsuki snarled. "Kill them all my warriors!" she screamed.

Two scores of vampires came pouring out of the surrounding buildings. The Senshi grouped together and began fighting back. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Dead Scream."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

The attacks cut into the vampires, but barely made a dent in their numbers. "This could be bad…" Fighter muttered.

"We have to do whatever we can to stop them!" Mercury said.

"The people of this city are depending on us!" Moon added.

"We can't let Uranus and Kaze's sacrifice be in vain," Jupiter yelled, dodging a flurry of punches.

The Sailor Senshi and Starlights fought bravely, but the vampires quickly regained the upper hand. The defenders of Earth were shoved to their knees in front of Ketsuki who was laughing triumphantly.

"I told you it was pointless to fight me," she smirked. "Though if you surrender I might allow you to join our vampire ranks."

"We'd rather die!" Moon yelled back. "And you haven't won anything yet. Uranus and Kaze are still alive and will…" she was cut off by Ketsuki's sudden outburst of cruel, amused laughter.

"Alive? While you tried to stop me here my best warriors killed the pair of them. They are nothing but mere bugs who were squashed underneath my boot," Ketsuki sneered. "Not even your precious Tuxedo Kamen could stop my best warrior."

Moon's eyes widened. "You…you killed him?" she asked softly.

"He was killed on my order," Ketsuki corrected.

Moon slumped in her captor's arms. "It…it can't be…please let this be a dream…" she whispered.

"Pull it together Sailor Moon!" Fighter yelled.

"She knows now how inevitable it is to resist. Surrender and it will all be over," Ketsuki told them.

"Kaze and Uranus would never give up and neither will we!" Jupiter snapped. "You'll pay for killing them!"

"My Queen, do you hear that?" a vampire asked.

"Hear what?" Ketsuki demanded.

"It sounds like…a pair of motorcycles," he replied.

"Masaka…" Ketsuki whispered.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

Sky plopped down on the rooftop, thoroughly exhausted. "Twenty-four," he grinned as Haruka joined him.

"Twenty-six," she returned with a smile.

"Damn…" he grinned.

"We can't stay here," she said.

He nodded resolutely. "I know," he said. He rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders out. "The others need our help."

"I believe you were wrong," she said, rising to her feet as well.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, you said this was going to be our last battle, but it wasn't," she explained.

"Your point?" he asked.

"Maybe wait and see next time," she suggested.

"And possibly miss the last chance of being right?" he smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on. We got asses to kick and save," he said.

"You're lucky you're my brother," she muttered. She looked at the gate. "We'll never reach the gate in time on foot. Can't you make another portal and get us there?"

"It takes a lot of power to make a portal," he said.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked.

"Care for a bike race?" he chuckled.

"You are so losing this time," she informed him.

"We'll see." They quickly went down to the street and ran to Sky's apartment building which only two blocks away. They went down into the garage and walked over to two bikes.

"These are…amazing…" Haruka said in awe. The motorcycles were long and sleek. Two wheels were placed together as close as possible on the front and back giving the cycles four wheels total. The motorcycles were painted dark blue and similar colored helmets sat on the seats.

Sky grinned. "Made them myself."

"So they'll blow up when started?" Haruka asked.

"Ha freaking ha," he muttered. "Just try to hold on, okay? These things go faster than any bike ever made," he boasted. "Let's go," he said.

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"In the name of Uranus I call upon the Guardians' power!" Sky called.

Kaze looked at Uranus who nodded. Both got on the bikes and peeled out of the garage, leaving the helmets behind. They guided the cycles through the deserted streets, dodging abandoned cars.

"They're up ahead!" Uranus yelled over the roar of the engines.

Kaze grinned when he saw a truck that carried cars to dealerships. He glanced over at Uranus who shook her head in amusement. She followed him however and the pair hit the ramp to the carrier at the same time. They went soaring through the air.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

"It sounds like the motorcycles are in the sky…" one vampire murmured.

"Incoming!" a voice shouted. Two motorcycles fell from the sky. The motorcycles landed on top of several vampires.

"Who dares?" Ketsuki demanded.

"Space Sword Blaster!" One vampire turned to dust.

"That attack…" Neptune said slowly, hope in her eyes and voice.

(A/N: Here's Uranus' line from one of the musicals)

"My guardian is the Ruler of the Heavens Planet, soldier of rebellion, Sailor Uranus!" a voice yelled.

"Masaka! My best warriors should have killed you easily!" Ketsuki cried.

"Sky Sword Blaster!"

"That…that's…" Ketsuki sputtered.

"Hailing from the planet of wind and sky, I am Kaze, Guardian of Uranus!"

"How? I stripped you of your powers!" Ketsuki cried.

"You stripped me of my vampire side, cutting off any and all relation we had. Not only that, but by doing that you awoke my Guardian side. So I guess I do owe you some thanks," he said.

"You will die!" Ketsuki swore.

"You always say that," Uranus smirked.

"I'm a bit tired of this…how about you?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah. I am." The two raised their swords.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ketsuki informed them.

"Why?" Uranus demanded.

"If you don't surrender and swear fealty to me, I will kill your friends, starting with Sailor Moon!" she snarled.

Kaze turned and saw that the vampires holding the other Senshi had wrapped their arms around their necks. "Kuso…" he growled.

* * *

:Has stopped holding breath: Things are getting really interesting. Please review and let me know how much you liked it. I worked hard on this story and I haven't gotten too many reviews...hells, I didn't get any for the last two chapters. That's depressing to an author. It makes one feel as though their story is pathetic. 

Elphie Muse: We're collecting reviews for the author support fund. Please help and donate reviews. All we ask is for a little review. Please help support the authors.

And until they review, no more updates even though this fic and the sequel are finished. This story is now being held hostage for at least five reviews FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE. I don't care if they're signed or unsigned reviews. The more reviews might mean more updates. HINTHINT!


	13. Power Unleased! Eternal Sailor Uranus!

One hundred percent gut wrenching insanity!

Good news!

Elphie Muse: She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead...

:Claps hand over Elphie Muse's mouth: Wrong show. But the good news is this: Thanks to Ruka K and alissaduke88 there have now been five reviews for this chapter! It shall now be released from captivity for your enjoyment!

Elphie Muse: Huzzah!

BUT! I demand five reviews for this chapter as well before I put the epilogue up.

Elphie Muse: Boo!

Well, if people just click the button for reviews and just say "Good job", "Nice story", "Can't wait for more", etc. it'll be up faster. I don't need epic reviews. Just reviews, all types of reviews whether you have a fanfiction account or not...but no flames...flames bad and will delay my updating while I seek out the flamer and stab them with a plastic spork.

Elphie Muse: Not the spork thing again...-.-;;; Just get on with it, will ya?

Okay! Onlythe sequel remainsleft! How exciting! And sad I suppose, but the sequel is coming along nicely.

Elphie Muse: Now getting on with the fic chapter!

Processing...processing...processing...processing...Nope! Still not mine...oh well...I can dream...

* * *

**Last time on Harry Potter...wait...wrong story series...**

**Last time on Eternal Senshi I: Rise of the Vampires...**

_"If you don't surrender and swear fealty to me, I will kill your friends, starting with Sailor Moon!" she snarled._

_Kaze turned and saw that the vampires holding the other Senshi had wrapped their arms around their necks. "Kuso…" he growled._

* * *

"Any thoughts?" Uranus asked softly. 

"Nothing comes to mind," he replied. "Except doing as she says."

"But we can't do that," Uranus returned.

Kaze looked over at the captured Senshi. An idea formulated in his head. "Think you can concentrate and use your Space Sword's power to decapitate half a dozen vampires?" he whispered.

"I'll manage," she confirmed.

"What is your answer?" Ketsuki demanded.

"We'll go with the third option," Uranus said.

"There is no third option," Ketsuki returned.

"Yeah there is. This," Kaze said.

"Space/Sky Sword Blaster!" the two yelled as they whirled around. The two attacks raced out in a line and decapitated the vampires that held their companions. The Senshi were immediately on their feet.

"Kisama…" Ketsuki snarled. "Kill them! Bring me the Silver Crystal so that I may open the gates!"

"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted.

"Deep Submerge!"

The Senshi began attacking with renewed fervor, determined to prevent Ketsuki from succeeding. The fighting was fierce. Kaze flipped out of the way of a punch and found himself back to back with Jupiter.

"Fancy meeting you here," he grinned, decapitating a vampire.

"Tell me about it," she grinned. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

An idea formed in Kaze's head. "Care to try that attack with a sword?"

Jupiter took his Sky Sword. "Here goes nothing," she murmured. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled, slashing the sword down. A massive bolt of lightening came down from the sky and vaporized five vampires at once. "Cool…" she said softly.

"Down!" Kaze ordered, tackling her to the ground as a dagger whizzed by.

"There's still too many of them!" Venus shouted over the din.

Kaze grabbed his sword and leap over several vampires. "Uranus! Give me your Space Sword!" he called.

Uranus ducked under an attack and tossed it to him. He grabbed it and started laughing coldly. The fighting stopped and the Senshi stared at him in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" Uranus demanded as Kaze walked over to Ketsuki.

"Did you really think that I would let him go if I didn't have him on a leash?" Ketsuki laughed.

"He…he was working for you since you released him?" Uranus asked.

Ketsuki smiled. "Bingo."

"We trusted you!" Moon told him.

He stared at them with dull green eyes. "I live only to serve my Mistress," he said in a monotone voice.

"Now my pet…kill them all…slowly…" Ketsuki ordered.

"Yes my Queen," he said with a bow. "Die!" he roared and charged them.

Uranus' eyes hardened. "World Shaking!" The attack sent Kaze flying backwards into a building. The Wind Senshi straightened and glared at Ketsuki. "You'll pay for everything you've done to this Earth," she vowed.

"You can't stop me. With a Guardian on my side, I am invincible!" Ketsuki laughed, her fangs glinting in the faint light.

Uranus clenched her fists and bowed her head. "We failed…" she said softly.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Not yet Uranus," Neptune said to her. "As long as we're alive, there's a chance." Two memories surfaced in Uranus' mind…

_"This is crazy…I have to be dreaming," she muttered._

_"This is no dream Haruka. You are meant to be here."_

_"For what?" she demanded._

_"To learn about the new power you will soon receive."_

_She shook her head. "I'm not getting any power," she said. "I gave up being a Senshi." She looked down. "They don't need me," she added softly._

_"Yes they do," he said. "You may have left but the enemy didn't."_

**Flash…**

_"I failed them. I wasn't strong enough to protect the Princess," Haruka said. She looked at him, her eyes hard. "I'm not worthy of being a Senshi."_

_"So train to become stronger," he challenged. "I can teach you how to fight like the leader you're meant to be."_

_She looked at him. "Leader?" she repeated._

_"Of all the Senshi, the four Inner and four Outer, you are the strongest of them all," he said._

_"Saturn has more power than I do. And Sailor Moon's power is greater than Saturn's," Haruka said._

_"Sailor Moon is the Princess and future queen. It stands to reason why she would have such power. But she will not be a Senshi forever. You and the others will be. As for Saturn, she does have great power, but you help her keep it in check," Rai said. "You are one of the greatest Senshi in the galaxy. You've only forgotten that."_

_She arched a brow at him. "Me? A great Senshi known throughout the galaxy? You've got to be kidding me," she said dismissively._

_"I'm not Uranus," he said. "But if you refuse to help your fellow Senshi, then I can't force you." He turned and left..._

Uranus slowly lifted her head, her green eyes full of fight. "You'll pay for what you've done to my brother," she growled. _I can't give up…everyone's counting on me…I won't lose… _"I WON'T LOSE!" she bellowed aloud. She closed her eyes and felt a wall break down within her and power flooded her body.

Her eyes slowly opened as gold light surrounded her frame. "The time has finally come," she said in a soft voice.

"Nani?" Ketsuki whispered, fear in her voice at Uranus' calmness.

"Uranus Eternal! Make UP!" The gold light intensified and blinded everyone, destroying Ketsuki's remaining vampires. As it faded, Uranus stood there, the jewel on her front bow decorated with white wings. Her tiara now had a gold image of the symbol of Uranus instead of the blue gem that had been there before. The star on her choker had also been replaced by a gold symbol of Uranus. The blue skirt around her waist was now over a gold skirt and gold lined the band where the white top met the skirt. (A/N: Her Senshi fuku (outfit) is based off the one in the musicals sans the symbols...I added those. It does look really cool!)

Pluto's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "The…the legends were true…" she whispered in a stunned voice.

Eternal Sailor Uranus held out her hand and her Space Sword leapt out of Kaze's grasped and returned to its owner. She leveled it at Ketsuki. "Surrender or die vampire," she ordered.

"Never! Kaze! Kill them all!" Ketsuki shrieked.

Kaze lifted his head. "As you wish…" he said. He began walking towards the Senshi, Sky Sword in hand.

Uranus pointed her sword at him. "Don't make me hurt you Kaze. But I will protect the Princess if you leave me no choice."

"You will die where you stand," he said.

"Kaze…" Jupiter began.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" Moon yelled. The attack hit Kaze head on and he fell to his knees.

"That pathetic attack won't work on him!" Ketsuki boasted. "Rise and kill my faithful servant!"

Kaze rose to his feet and lifted his sword. "Sky Sword Blaster!" he yelled and whirled around, firing the attack at Ketsuki. She barely dodged it in time.

"What the hell?" Ketsuki demanded. "How can you be back to normal? My spell…" she trailed off.

"Couldn't defeat the power of Sailor Moon's Tier," he finished. "Now you will pay for everything that you've done."

"The gates of hell will open and swallow this world!" Ketsuki shouted. A smile formed on her face. "And with the power I was given for ridding you of your vampire half…" she chuckled. Her hands shot out and black lightening engulfed everyone save for Uranus, who had dove to the side.

Uranus looked at her friends. The attack had taken much out of them. Not even Saturn's Silent Wall had stopped the lightening. "Uranus…" Kaze grunted. He threw his sword to her.

She caught it and turned to face Ketsuki. "I will be your opponent Ketsuki," she told the vampire. She expertly spun the swords and slid her feet into a fighting stance. "Let's go," she challenged.

A black sword appeared in Ketsuki's hand. "Let's go," she agreed.

"Double Space Sword Blaster!"

Ketsuki dove out of the way and rolled to her feet. "Die Sailor Senshi!"

The two charged each other, the swords clanging together with each strike. Their battle intensified, the swords becoming blurs. Uranus flipped onto her back to avoid an attack then jumped back up onto her feet. She continued forward into a roll and slashed at Ketsuki's ankles.

The vampire leapt high into the sky and landed on the roof of a car. She yelled in rage and rushed forward. She swung her sword down as hard as she could and knocked the two swords from Uranus.

The Wind Senshi leapt clear and turned just in time to see Ketsuki grab Sailor Moon. The vampire tilted Moon's neck and bared her fangs. "No!" the Senshi yelled.

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus yelled. The attack was similar to her World Shaking, but it was far more powerful. It struck Ketsuki and sent her flying into a nearby wall with a sickening thud.

"My henshin brooch!" Usagi exclaimed, gripping where it had been on her shirt.

Kaze's head shot up and saw the brooch in Ketsuki's hand. "Shimatta!" he snarled. He grabbed the swords as he lurched to his feet. He dashed towards the vampire queen and leapt into the air. He brought both swords crashing down and he spread his legs so as not to hit them. He missed and whirled around as he landed, slashing at the vampire with the blades.

One struck her and Usagi's henshin brooch went flying in the air. Jupiter leapt forward and grabbed it before it could hit the gate. "Usagi!" she yelled and threw it at her friend. The blonde caught it and immediately transformed again.

Kaze ducked an attack from Ketsuki and tossed Uranus her Space Sword. She grabbed it and the two Uranusian warriors walked towards Ketsuki. "Last chance to surrender," Uranus told her.

"Never," Ketsuki snarled. She charged forward and attacked the two. Uranus and Kaze leapt away, putting the vampire between them. They charged in and fought simultaneously. The black sword was soon knocked from Ketsuki's hand and Kaze plunged his sword into her heart.

Ketsuki screamed in pain. The two backed away as the vampire fell to her knees. She looked at the Senshi and Kaze. "Well…fought…" she said. She pulled the Sky Sword free and tossed it away. She cried out in pain as she burst into flame. A wind sprang up and blew her ash away as it disappeared.

Kaze picked up his sword. "It's over!" Venus exclaimed happily.

A rumbling sounded and they turned to the gate. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Healer muttered.

"We need to send the gate back down before it opens," Pluto said.

"How do we do that?" Healer asked.

"Combine our powers," Kaze said. "It's our best chance."

"Yoshi! Let's do it!" Moon said. (All right!)

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Us too! Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Moon Eternal!" Moon yelled, thrusting her Tier forward.

_It's not enough_, Kaze realized. "Uranus Guardian Power!" he yelled, adding his own power to Moon's.

"My turn," Uranus said. "Uranus Eternal!"

The ground began to shake and the gate slowly sank back down into the earth. When it was done, Moon let her arms fall as she dropped wearily to her knees. "Did that do it?" she asked.

"Hai," Pluto said. (Yes)

Uranus smiled. "Finally…" Her eyes fell close and she passed out, her transformation undoing itself.

"Haruka!" Neptune cried. She knelt next to the blonde's side. "Haruka?"

Kaze ungracefully sat down on the ground as the sky cleared and the sun shone down on them. "She'll be fine," he said, changing back into Sky. "She's just not use to the new power she has."

Haruka groaned and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. "I feel like I ran around the world after getting in a crash…"

The others turned back into their civilian forms. "You're not use to the power surge from being Eternal Sailor Uranus," Setsuna said.

"You'll get use to the power in time," Sky added.

"But…how did she get this power?" Michiru asked.

"I thought only Sailor Moon had an Eternal form," Ami added.

Sky shook his head. "You all do, except they aren't quite as powerful as Sailor Moon's," he said. "Give it time and you'll learn how to access that power." He yawned and stretched right as his stomach growled.

"I think everyone might be hungry," Makoto said with a smile.

"Lunch is on me," Sky said.

"All right!" Usagi exclaimed happily. The others laughed as she started listing everything she wanted to eat.

"In retrospect, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to offer that," Haruka laughed at Sky's incredulous look.

* * *

Just the epilogue is left, then it's all over for this part of the series! 

Until the next part goes up, please be kind and review. We're still accepting reviews for the author's support fund. Let's look at the tote board and see...:Turns:...okay...who took the tote board?

Elphie Muse: I dunno...

How can we know how many reviews we've received if we don't have the tote board:Goes on a rant:

Elphie Muse: Just review...then you'll get the epilogue and be that much closer to the sequel...

Which is done...well...part two is. I'm still working on part three.

No reviews, no epilogue. Muahahahahahahahaha!

Haruka: There she goes again...

Michiru: Just smile and nod...and readers review.

Moon: Because if you don't, I shall punish you!


	14. Epilogue

The only story proven to cause sanity...or more specifically lack thereof...

Well, here's the epilogue. The second part of the series will be up tomorrow or up as soon as humanly possible.

I decided that even without five reviews I'll update. Mostly due to a persuasive argument alissaduke88 made for the die hard readers of this story/series. So be sure to thank her by reading her stuff and reviewing.

Let me check...:rifles through files:...nope. Still not mine...sigh...what does a person have to do to own what they write about?

Elphie Muse: Maybe actually create it.

Oh...

* * *

Makoto walked down the street hand in hand with Sky. Several weeks had passed since Ketsuki's defeat. "Peace is very nice," the Thunder Senshi commented. 

"So desu," Sky agreed (Yes it is).

"How's Haruka doing controlling her new power?" Makoto inquired.

"She's starting to get the hang of it," he said.

"So was the world shocked when they found out you two were related?"

Sky grinned and laughed. "Shocked doesn't quite cover how stunned they were. But they're taking it in stride. Her sponsors for the races are worried though."

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"Well, she always use to win whatever race she was in without a problem. But now that someone better at racing and way better looking has come along…" he trailed off. Makoto giggled and nudged him.

"You forgot modest," she informed him.

"Ah. Knew I was forgetting something," he chuckled. "But they're worried that I'll continue to do better than her and steal away what they get when Haruka comes in first," he explained.

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to sponsor you as well," she commented.

"Oh they have," he replied. "But I enjoy being my own sponsor."

"Your own sponsor? I know you own some repair shops, but exactly how rich are you?" Makoto asked. "If you want to tell me," she added hastily.

"Let's just say that I work for fun," he said.

"For fun? Work?" she repeated.

"Well…by work I mean designing new motorcycles and designing new types of engines for cars," he said.

"I thought you lived in a temple before Haruka met you," she said.

"I did, but once I was old enough the monks sent me out into the world to live my life until they had a need for me," he said. "So when the time came I went back."

"Was it hard leaving the life you made to go back to the temple?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. "I owed the monks there a lot. They were like my family."

"Were?"

"Yeah…Ketsuki and her gang ravaged the temple before I got back. Spent the next year cleaning it all up," he said.

"Then Haruka showed up and we know the rest," Makoto said.

The pair halted at a corner. "Yep. For which I am eternally grateful."

Makoto blushed slightly as he squeezed her hand. "So…how come Haruka gets this new power and the rest of us don't?"

Sky looked at her with an amused expression. "Am I to understand that you're jealous of my sister?"

"I…well…um…a little I guess," Makoto admitted.

Sky chuckled. "Don't worry so much about it," he said. "You all have the possibility of becoming an Eternal Senshi. It'll come in time."

"So is that why you're here? To awaken us as Eternal Senshi?" she asked.

"I guess that might be a reason why I'm here as Kaze. But as for Sky being here…he's here because he's in love with a beautiful brown haired woman," he said.

Makoto's faced turned red. "Suck up," she muttered.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they crossed the street. "And damn proud of it," he said. She smiled and briefly rested her head on his shoulder. He dropped his arm so it was loosely around her waist as they went into the Crown Café to meet the others.

**_Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi Eternal Senshi_**

A pair of cold, red eyes opened. "Report," a cold, suave voice commanded.

"The vampires have failed Great Lord. They only succeeded in beginning the awakening of the Eternal Senshi," a voice said. A shadowy figure was bowing before a stone throne amidst jets of flames and flowing hot lava.

"Then we've not much time…" the first voice growled. "Do not fail me Akuma."

The shadowy figure straightened, shaggy dark red hair framing his dark face. "I don't intend to Lord," he replied. He bowed again and left.

"The surface world will soon belong to us…" the Lord said. He began laughing, his voice ringing off of the cavern walls, joining in the screams that emitted from elsewhere in the underground labyrinth.

**END?**

* * *

Evil cliffie for the story! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 

Elphie Muse: Sometimes I worry about the author...

As I've been saying, what part of 'Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' do you not understand?

:Author runs around pretending to be a Sailor Senshi:

Elphie Muse: Make that all the time...please review to make the author calm down...if that's even possible at this point.

Nope. I just spent the entire day babysitting my three little brothers...whatever sanity I had left ran away in terror.

Elphie Muse: So would I...

I heard that! In the name of this story, I shall punish you:Chases Elphie Muse around:


End file.
